<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Капучино без сахара by Djei_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107362">Капучино без сахара</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark'>Djei_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Angst, BDSM, Drama, First Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Prostitution, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Клубом "Империал" давно заведовала итальянская мафия, глава которой сменился несколько лет назад. Николас Де Росса не был готов делиться территорией с другими группировками Нью-Йорка, поэтому он всегда был в делах. Но стресс имеет свойство накапливаться. Мог ли помочь его снять проститут, который не знал совершенно ничего ни о себе, ни о мире?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И почему же такому красавчику потребовался мальчик на ночь?<br/>
Николас осмотрел вошедшего мальчика с ног до головы. Бомбер с нашивкой какого-то мелкого неизвестного колледжа, белая футболка и джинсы-скинни. Он был на голову, а то и на две ниже Николаса. Алебастровая кожа, сквозь которую кое-где просвечивали синевой паутинки вен, маленький вздернутый носик над светло-розовыми губами. Большие глубокие миндалевидные голубые глаза на лице, обрамленном волнистыми платиново-блондинистыми волосами.<br/>
— Потому что его бросила девочка на ночь? — Николас скрестил руки на груди.<br/>
Тот, за кого он отвалил довольно-таки немалую сумму денег, явно стоил того. Правда, был болтлив, хотя Ник впервые заказывал проститутку, тем более мужчину, и совершенно не знал, что они должны из себя представлять. — Ладно, это все неважно. Как тебя зовут? — Николас изогнул бровь, когда тот поставил сумку на пол.<br/>
— Все зовут меня Дориан, — он ответил, задрав голову, когда снимал свои кроссовки. — А тебя как?<br/>
«А он знает, как себя подать», — Николас находился полностью во власти этих голубых глаз, выглядывающих исподлобья.<br/>
— Ник, — он проследил за тем, как парень по имени Дориан прошел в кухню и кинул бомбер на один из стульев. — Неужели остались те, кто читает господина Уальда?<br/>
— Нет, — Дориан рассмеялся. — Я не читал. Просто это имя идеально подходит моему образу, — он прищурил глаза, — не находишь?<br/>
«Мда, надо больше отдыхать. Чем сегодня и завтра займусь», — Ник опустил взгляд, ведь в глазах у Дориана промелькнула такая грусть.<br/>
— Ты никогда не был с мужчинами? — шепотом спросил Дориан, подойдя почти вплотную и полностью приковывая к себе взгляд молодого мужчины.<br/>
— Нет, — Николас покачал головой.<br/>
— Ну, тогда я поведу, если ты не против, — Дориан ехидно улыбнулся, потянулся к Нику и глубоко поцеловал.<br/>
«Ну, видимо начало всегда одинаковое», — подумал про себя Николас и, положив руки на бедра проститута, прижал его к стене.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты борешься со сном, — хмыкнул Дориан, накручивая прядь жестких черных волос на палец.<br/>— Да, — устало согласился Николас.<br/>— Теперь понятно, почему девушка бросила тебя, — парень улыбнулся и провел рукой по лицу любовника, спускаясь на грудь.<br/>— Ты хочешь второй раунд? — брюнет все же открыл глаза и, вопросительно подняв бровь, посмотрел на Дориана.<br/>— Ты заснешь на полпути, — тот улыбнулся и продолжил рассматривать своего заказчика.<br/>У него было хорошее рельефное тело, которое дышало скрытой силой. Дориан чувствовал, что на бедрах точно останутся синяки от чьих-то пальцев. Ровная загорелая кожа, грудь и спина абсолютно без волос. Небольшая небритость на впалых щеках, вьющиеся черные волосы, нос с горбинкой, большие черные глаза, обрамленные короткими пушистыми ресницами, и пухлые губы, раскрасневшиеся после бурной ночи.<br/>— Ну, может, в следующий раз, — Ник приподнялся на локтях и прижал к себе Дориана.<br/>— Оцените наш сервис по пятибалльной шкале, — улыбнулся блондин и прикусил губу любовника.<br/>— Потребуется время, — хмыкнул тот и поцеловал парня.<br/>— Мне вот интересно, — Николас наблюдал за тем, как Дориан переодевался, — куда тебе такие деньги?<br/>— Университет не бесплатный, — тот уже натянул свежую футболку. — Жилье, еда, учебники… думаю, сам в курсе, что хочешь жить — умей вертеться, — он махнул рукой. — А мне вот интересно — у тебя в квартире хоть большие, но всего лишь две комнаты, но, несмотря на это, меня ты можешь себе позволить. Кем же ты работаешь, Николас? — он улыбнулся и хитро посмотрел на мужчину.<br/>— Угадай, — в тон своему собеседнику ответил Николас, скрещивая руки на голой груди.<br/>— Хм… дай подумать. Руководитель какого-нибудь отделения банка, — Ник покачал головой. — Директор? Снова нет? Неужели директор самого банка?<br/>— Почти. Но нет, — Ник подошел, когда Дориан уже натягивал кроссовки в коридоре. — Хотя, я знаю парочку, но они мои подчиненные.<br/>Дориан улыбнулся, а Ник взлохматил его волосы и коснулся губами в последний раз.<br/>Парень быстро выскользнул из высотки и, миновав пару кварталов, зашел в темный тупиковый переулок между двумя магазинами. Там он сел в машину на заднее сиденье.<br/>— Деньги? — раздался кроткий бас.<br/>— В сумке, — Дориан достал запакованный полиэтиленовый пакет, в котором лежало десять пачек стодолларовыми, и кинул его соседнему пассажиру.<br/>— Вопросы?<br/>— Как всегда, про университет, — рыкнул Дориан и поглубже замотался в толстовку. — Когда мы уже поедем?<br/>— Ладно, сойдет. Хозяин будет доволен, — и только тогда машина тронулась.<br/>Дориана привезли на окраину города, где стояли многочисленные двухэтажные бараки. Он знал, что среди них были как и общие комнаты, так и отдельные, а также «развлекательные». Парень вышел из машины, как только она остановилась, вслед вышел человек с переднего пассажирского кресла и тенью пошел за ним.<br/>— Я уже не маленький, чтобы провожать меня до двери, — молчание было ему ответом. — Уф, ладно.<br/>Уже начало светать, когда Дориан дошел до барака, который находился почти в самом центре. Переступая через ступеньки, он добрался до второго этажа и, скинув сумку и верхнюю одежду, взял приготовленные банные принадлежности и пошел в душ. Тихо поздоровавшись со знакомыми, Дориан быстро помылся под похотливым взглядом ни на шаг не отстающего охранника.<br/>Когда же он захлопнул дверь своей комнаты прямо перед его носом, послышались ругательства.<br/>«Вы никогда меня не трахните пока, вам дорога работа, ублюдки», — Дориан скривился и закрыл дверь на щеколду.<br/>Комната была небольшая — всего три на два метра. Голые стены, одно небольшое окно, односпальная кровать и старенький комод с одеждой. Дориан завернулся в тонкое одеяло и закрыл глаза.<br/>За окном закричала девушка, послышались хлопки выстрелов и гогот денежных мешков.<br/>Ферма по выращиванию развлечений начинала свой день.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дориан снова вошел в квартиру Николаса спустя несколько месяцев. За окном мягкими хлопьями шел первый снежок. На кухне клиента не было, но Дориан не придал этому значения. Он снял шарф, в который кутался на улице, и вместе с курткой повесил его на вешалку.<br/>Кухня все так же пахла свежим ремонтом, стулья за столом остались если не на том же месте, то на очень близком тому, что запомнил Дориан. Но пыли нигде не было, что удивляло.<br/>— Ник? — он прошел до двери в спальню. — Можно войти?<br/>— Да.<br/>И его будто пронзил электрический разряд. Ник был в бешенстве, и в этот момент ему нельзя было противоречить. Нельзя было даже слова сказать.<br/>Блондин открыл дверь и увидел своего клиента. На тумбочке стояла бутылка дорогого итальянского вина, уже наполовину опустошенная. Сам мужчина сидел на кровати и, упершись локтями в колени, склонился над бокалом. Черные волосы скрывали его лицо, делая его образ еще более угрожающим. Дориан поежился, страшась заходить в комнату.<br/>Наконец Николас поднял голову. В черных глазах огнем отразился свет комнаты, и Дориан понял, насколько этот человек был могущественным. Он не мог просто заведовать каким-то банком — слишком слабо. Все, что он скажет, будет исполнено в лучшем виде.<br/>— Проходи.<br/>Эту короткую команду Дориан воспринял не так, как остальные от тех же денежных мешков — тогда блондин сам выполнял их и всегда держал заказчиков в своих руках. А сейчас он абсолютно не контролировал свое тело. Николасу хотелось подчиняться.<br/>Парень на дрожащих ногах подошел к кровати. Мужчина вылил остатки вина в бокал и выпрямился. Белая рубашка была в нескольких пятнах от вина, во всяком случае на это надеялся Дориан.<br/>— Будешь? Садись.<br/>— Я не пью на работе, — Дориан тут же прикусил язык — именно сейчас лучше было не перечить. Он сел на кровать рядом.<br/>— Зря, — Николас залпом выпил бокал и, притянув к себе и повалив парня на кровать, с полным ртом вина поцеловал его.<br/>Это был далеко не первый раз, когда Дориана заставляли что-либо выпить, но именно сейчас он не сопротивлялся и совершенно не хотел этого делать. От большого количества тут же невольно проглоченного алкоголя чувства обострились, и парня мгновенно завел глубокий и агрессивный французский поцелуй. Ник слегка сбавил темп, только когда Дориан запустил руки в его волосы. А потом он и вовсе решил прервать поцелуй и спуститься губами на бледную шею парня, на что тот рассмеялся — щетина мужчины щекотала. Воспользовавшись заминкой, блондин уперся руками в плечи Ника и заставил его лечь на спину. Мутный взгляд скользил по Дориану и почти что ощутимо ласкал, отчего он закусил губу — уже много-много лет он не чувствовал такого возбуждения и удовольствия от работы, если чувствовал когда-нибудь вообще.<br/>— Раздевайся.<br/>Блондин сильнее закусил губу — он уже сходил с ума от ожидания и предвкушения. Он слез с клиента и провел рукой по ширинке, член под которой уже набух от возбуждения. Ник приподнялся на локтях и с ухмылкой наблюдал за тем, как Дориан стаскивал с себя футболку, оставаясь в дырявых джинсах. Парня изрядно трясло, и он дрожащими руками начал расстегивать ремень, но, несмотря на все это, Нику эта картина явно доставляла удовольствие. Когда Дориан, все же справившись с джинсами, снял трусы, оставшись совершенно голым, Ник сел и…<br/>— Сюда. На колени.<br/>Дориан механически сел между ног, и, когда мужчина властно провел рукой по его торсу, с его губ сорвался стон. Николас сузил глаза и наклонил голову.<br/>— И чего же ты хочешь?<br/>Дориан выдохнул и, потянувшись, поцеловал мужчину. Он все так же дрожащими руками расстегнул ширинку и освободил такой же возбужденный член из брюк. Он начал ласкать плоть рукой, а потом опустился вниз. Ник убрал волосы Дориана назад, завороженно следя за его действиями, и в предвкушении облизывал губы.<br/>Брюнет шумно выдохнул, когда парень полностью взял его член в рот, и зашипел, когда он слегка прикусил головку.<br/>— За что? — Ник изогнул бровь, но ответа не последовало. Вместо этого раздались пошлые причмокивания.<br/>Дориан показывал все свое мастерство, а Нику нравилась сама картина: парень иногда бросал на него мутные от возбуждения взгляды.<br/>— Стоп.<br/>Стон Дориана, его мутный взгляд исподлобья… С губ стекала слюна, он не мог сфокусировать взгляд, но явно хотел награду за свою работу. Ник ухмыльнулся, одним движением руки заставляя встать Дориана и сесть верхом, обхватив ногами торс и закинув руки на плечи. Парень сжал рубашку на его спине. От каждого нового поцелуя он дрожал и только крепче сжимал плечи своего любовника, горячо нашептывая его имя.<br/>— Ник… войди же в меня…<br/>— Кто тут приказывает? — Ник улыбнулся и с силой шлепнул рукой по заднице проститута. Тот, сжав зубы, проглотил стон и выгнулся дугой, но его просьба была удовлетворена. Парень хватал ртом воздух и оставлял под рубашкой любовника красные полосы. Когда же он полностью сел на член, то выдохнул и положил голову на плечо Ника, но тот тут же укусил его за ухо, срывая с красных губ стон еще громче. Мужчина продолжил сладко истязать Дориана, рукой лаская его дрожащий член. Он тяжело дышал, молил остановиться, но при всем этом продолжал двигаться в заданном Ником темпе.<br/>Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что он уже кончил, и Николас покрывал поцелуями его шею, продолжая ласкать.<br/>— Ты даже не думаешь сдаваться, да? — хриплым голосом спросил Дориан, целуя любовника в губы.<br/>— Я всего лишь вижу возможность сменить позу, — ехидно сказал тот, рывком поднимая парня и бросая на кровать. Он демонстративно снял мокрую от пота и спермы рубашку. Дориан облизал сухие губы, когда его взгляд упал на пресс партнера. Его мозг просил отдыха, но тело хотело больше… и большего.<br/>— Разворачивайся.<br/>Блондин все удивлялся тому, как можно было иметь такой властный голос, который к тому же вызывал такую необычную реакцию его тела.<br/>— Хороший мальчик.<br/>Удар. Дориан сжал подушки и закатил глаза от боли и неожиданного яркого удовольствия. Николас сильно сжал его ягодицы и начал мять, заставляя вертеть ими. Но продолжал он так недолго, потому что сам был на пределе.<br/>Он резко вошел в Дориана и сразу же начал двигаться, жестко вдалбливаясь в дрожащее тело, вырывая из него пошлые стоны и заставляя чуть ли не рвать простыню. В какой-то момент Ник остановился, чем вызвал удивление у любовника, но потом нагнулся, больно укусил его за шею, оставляя еще один красный след на белоснежной коже, и кончил.<br/>— Тяжелый день? — Дориан сидел в объятиях Ника, сравнивая свою руку с его рукой.<br/>— Было бы неплохо, если бы это был только день. А тут, скорее, целая неделя, — Ник уткнулся подбородком в плечо блондина. — Не сильно?<br/>— Нормально, — Дориан потупил взгляд. — Бывало и хуже.<br/>— И как копиться на университет? Агентство же забирает большую часть денег, — Николас провел рукой по его колену, заставляя улыбаться от чувства щекотки.<br/>«Ха, большую! Все, Ник. Все!»<br/>— Нормально, — парень поправил волосы. — Зависит от наплыва клиентов. В долги не влезаю, и ладно.<br/>Дориан приехал в бараки полностью вымотанным и в душ не пошел. Завернувшись в одеяло, он еще долго не мог уснуть, вспоминая руки Ника, лелея желание еще раз увидеть его и понимая, что он даже не знал, что могло случиться с ним завтра…<br/>Сразу после того, как за блондином закрылась дверь, Николасу позвонили.<br/>— Да? — он вышел на балкон, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом и щелкая зажигалкой в попытках зажечь сигарету.<br/>— Мы нашли тех, кто убил Джонни и его команду, — донесся с того конца уставший голос.<br/>— Хм? — Ник наконец зажег сигарету и, изогнув бровь, скосил глаза в сторону телефона.<br/>— Помнишь, мы узнали, что помимо нас существует еще одна огромная структура, предоставляющая проституток?<br/>— Ну, — Ник выдохнул дым. — Они занимаются еще и контрабандой наркотиков?<br/>— Наркотики, проституция, продажа людей, черный рынок, — начал перечислять голос на том конце. — Мы не знали о них только потому, что все дела ведутся за городом. У них огромный список клиентов. Похоже тех, до кого мы пока не дотянулись, они кормят с рук.<br/>— Что говорят русские и якудза? — Николас стряхнул пепел и поежился от холодного ветра.<br/>— Сказали, что им хватает и нас, — усмехнулись на том конце. — Конечно, они будут рады помочь, а как иначе.<br/>— Хорошо, — Ник затянулся. — Ты нашел их убежище?<br/>— Их несколько, к сожалению, — голос вздохнул. — Надо атаковать сразу все. В принципе, они находятся недалеко друг от друга. Ник?<br/>— Да?<br/>— Ты уверен в своем решении? Потребуется много времени на подготовку.<br/>— Да, — мужчина усмехнулся, бросая сигарету в ночной Нью-Йорк. — И начну я с этого города.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Дор! Выходи!<br/>Дориан вскочил с кровати и ошарашено огляделся.<br/>— Лиз?<br/>— Дор! Скорее!<br/>Парень вскочил с кровати и, кое-как натянув штаны, пошел открывать дверь.<br/>— Лиз, — он поймал девушку в объятия. — Ты что тут делаешь? Если тебя поймают…<br/>— Там стреляют по охранникам! Все побежали на выход! — афроамериканка с бритой под ноль головой подняла взгляд. — Мы собираемся сбежать! Ты с нами?<br/>— Что? — Дориан вздрогнул. — Нет! Нет-нет! Оставайтесь в своих комнатах!<br/>— Но…<br/>— Лиз, быстрее заводи всех в свои комнаты! — Дориан отцепил от себя девушку и несильно встряхнул ее, чтобы привести в чувство. — Помнишь, что было в прошлый раз? Приведи двух-трех крепких ребят и пошли их в начало лестницы. То же самое сделай с остальными кампусами.<br/>— Но… — девушка опустила глаза. — Хорошо, попробую.<br/>Он чмокнул Лиз в лоб, вернулся в свою комнату и, схватив одеяло и накинув на себя, выбежал в коридор и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Дориан различил звуки выстрелов, и, похоже, потасовка проходила не в пользу их охранников.<br/>Постепенно в животе сформировался комок…<br/>Пришла пара крепких мужчин. Дориан знал их имена, но из-за нарастающей паники и суматохи они только обменялись кивками. Краем глаза он заметил, что к другим баракам тоже направлялись группы мужчин по трое-четверо и вставали около лестниц.<br/>«По-хорошему, надо послать их и к общим, но они гораздо ближе к окраине. Надеюсь, их не задело».<br/>Ник вышел из машины, остановившейся почти у самого входа. Вокруг стояло уже довольно много машин, несколько бронетранспортеров и скорой помощи. Мужчина облокотился на дверь и закурил, а через некоторое время к нему подошел другой мужчина.<br/>— Тебе пора бросать курить, — он шмыгнул носом и, встав рядом, тоже закурил, стряхивая пепел на свежевыпавший снег.<br/>— Кто бы говорил, Джордж, — хмыкнул Ник и осмотрел площадку. — И как оно?<br/>— Могло бы быть и лучше. Но могло бы быть гораздо хуже, — американец крепко затянулся. — Наших полегло не так много, но эта, кхм! , компания использовала дешевых проституток как живой щит! Правда, снайперы старались быстрее снимать таких. Порядка десяти полегло, наших… скажу после больницы. Нескольких увезли с сильной контузией.<br/>— Как с товаром? — Ник скривился, заметив труп девушки, которую вынесли из-за здания.<br/>— Тоже хорошо, — Джордж потушил сигарету ногой. — Там еще осталась защищающаяся сторона, но скоро все разрешится. Нашли наличностью порядка полутора миллиона, несколько килограммов различных наркотиков, кстати, синтетические тоже есть. Оружия не так много, но, думаю, наши затраты это покроет. Парк машин, склады разнообразной утвари. О! Ты не поверишь, что здесь есть, — Джордж сузил свои синие глаза.<br/>— Ну, давай, удиви меня, — Ник улыбнулся и, потушив сигарету, тут же достал и закурил другую.<br/>— Есть отдельные общежития для «элитных» проституток, — Джордж рассмеялся. — Я пробежался по счетам — одна ночь может достигать стоимости в сто тысяч долларов, а некоторые и больше. Почти все, как у тебя! Так что в твоем клубе будет пополнение.<br/>— Для этого сюда уже едет матрона Мириам, — Ник хмыкнул и выдохнул дым в лицо Джорджу. — И кстати, не в одном клубе будет пополнение — их уже давно несколько.<br/>Молодым парням и девушкам раздали термобелье и кружки с горячим кофе. Были быстро натянуты палатки, и некоторые уже проходили медосмотр. Дориана повели на регистрацию, но его взгляд скользнул в сторону, и он увидел знакомую фигуру рядом с высоким блондином.<br/>«Ник?!»<br/>Но мужчина был захвачен разговором и практически не смотрел по сторонам и Дориана, разумеется, не видел. Парень был настолько ошарашен, что ведущий его охранник устало поинтересовался, что случилось. Но Дориан только покачал головой, и они пошли дальше.<br/>Рядом с девушкой, которая быстро фиксировала информацию в компьютере, стояла пожилая дама и оценивала всех придирчивым взглядом.<br/>— Как вас зовут? — механическим голосом спросила девушка.<br/>— Что? — Дориан удивился.<br/>— Имя и фамилия, данные тебе при рождении, — пояснила пожилая дама, улыбаясь уголками губ.<br/>— Да! Мне тоже интересно, — Лиз, как обычно, появилась из ниоткуда и обняла Дориана. — Как тебя звали до того, как ты попал сюда?<br/>— Лиз, — Дориан опустил глаза. — Ты же лучше всех знаешь, что я был тут всегда…<br/>— Тогда придумай себе имя, — женщина сложила руки на груди. — У тебя как-никак начнется новая жизнь.<br/>— Нам так ничего и не объяснили, — Дориан сузил глаза и прямо посмотрел на нее. — Какая еще новая жизнь? И где гарантия, что она будет лучше прежней?<br/>— Мальчик мой, — дама улыбнулась, — еще никому не было плохо под крылом итальянской мафии. Особенно, под руководством молодой главы, Николаса Де Росса. Он великодушно решил вас освободить от гнета этой шайки. Имя, мальчик мой, не заставляй ждать остальных.<br/>Дориан еще некоторое время помялся, но потом ровным голосом без тени сомнения произнес:<br/>— Дориан. Дориан Доу.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как тебе тут, мальчик мой? — матрона Мириам положила руку на плечо блондина и мягко улыбнулась.<br/>— Хорошо, мадам, — Дориан пригубил сок и повернулся к ней. — Вы ведь и так это прекрасно знаете.<br/>— Дориан, я спрашиваю тебя не как работника, а как друга, — Мириам поправила огромное кольцо на правой руке.<br/>— Мой ответ тот же, мадам, — Дориан опустил глаза и завел за ухо прядь белоснежных волос. — Меня больше волнуют заказы на сегодняшний день.<br/>— А что с ними не так, дорогой мой? — Мириам сразу перешла на деловой тон. — Ты чувствуешь себя плохо? С тобой вчера обращались недозволенно?<br/>— Нет, — Дориан рассмеялся и снова отпил из своего стакана. — Просто уже так поздно. Все постоянные клиенты уже ушли…<br/>— Отдыхай, Дориан, — Мириам повернулась и пошла дальше по залу. — Ты знаешь, насколько в нашем деле отдых редок.<br/>— Иногда я поражаюсь, — начал тихо Дэвид, когда женщина отошла и Дориан повернулся к нему. — Как с ней можно быть и на ножах, и миловаться? Скажи мне, Дор.<br/>— Спроси что полегче, — он пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в телефон. — Я не понимаю, как она может ходить, будто ведьма из Нового Орлеана, в нашем-то веке.<br/>— А я не понимаю, — хитро ухмыльнулся бармен, протирая стаканы. — Как в нашем веке еще существуют публичные дома.<br/>— Ты уже сколько здесь? Два года? — поддался ему Дориан и улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, от которой мужчины сходили с ума. — Разве ты не должен был привыкнуть?<br/>— Привык. До того как вас привезли два месяца назад, — он расхохотался и поставил стаканы на барную стойку. — Думаю, ты еще не привык.<br/>— Ну, -Дориан хмыкнул и в один глоток допил остатки сока. — Я все еще не привык, что и у меня телефон может звонить. Можешь налить мне еще?<br/>— Все для тебя, — Дэвид улыбнулся и налил сока в чистый стакан.<br/>Дориан снова повернулся к залу и оглядел его.<br/>Типичный вечер для клуба «Империал», расположенного в самом центре Нью-Йорка. А точнее, для его потайной жизни. Дориан знал, что итальянская мафия полностью владела этим небоскребом, а также всеми зданиями в радиусе более километра.<br/>«Никогда бы не подумал, что смогу чувствовать себя так безопасно в штаб квартире своих работодателей», — он окинул взглядом зал. Это было двухэтажное помещение, по периметру которого располагались диванчики со столиками. Но Дориан знал, что была еще пара этажей вниз и вверх. Там располагались кабинки и залы различного размера и содержания. Например, там были достаточно маленькие комнаты с диваном и столиком, а были большие, где все стены были увешаны секс-игрушками, а в центре клиента дожидалась дыба.<br/>Но все комнаты объединяли две особенности: прекрасная шумоизоляция и потайные двери, ведущие в разные уголки клуба.<br/>В каких-то комнатах Дориан бывал часто, а в зависимости от клиента ему иногда приходилось плутать в них. Но чаще он сидел за барной стойкой, попивая сок, наблюдая за девушками, болтая с некоторыми знакомыми и залипая в телефон. Рядом с баром располагался круговой диван на человек двадцать-тридцать. Там обычно обитала Мириам, обсуждая с клиентами детали заказа или болтая со своими протеже.<br/>«Иногда там сидит и Ник».<br/>Дориан тихо вздохнул — он до сих пор не верил, что почти полгода назад обслуживал главу мафии. Иногда он даже вспоминал его руки на своих бедрах и поэтому опаздывал на работу.<br/>«Мириам говорила, что он старается запомнить всех своих сотрудников и зачастую знает всю их подноготную… Он и меня помнит?»<br/>Проститут опустил глаза. Помимо него, таких в клубе было немного. Точнее он был всего один. И он помнил, как рассказывал Мириам, Дэвиду и Лиз свою историю. Точнее он запомнил их лица после этого — удивление смешанное с отвращением.<br/>Лиз расплакалась, Дэвид залпом выпил несколько стаканов виски, несмотря на то, что ему не разрешалось пить на работе. Мириам… Мириам вздохнула и что-то пометила у себя в телефоне. Как она потом сказала, у нее было несколько клиентов, которые ждали такого, как он достаточно давно.<br/>Да, Дориан редко обслуживал клиентов — большей частью он обучал младших. И он не рассказывал им, откуда у него был такой большой опыт в обслуживании. Кто захочет знать, что парню, которому возможно не очень далеко за двадцать, работал проституткой больше пятнадцати лет?<br/>«А сейчас у меня есть стабильный доход, своя комната в общежитии и свобода действий, которую ограничивали только законы Америки и кредо мафии?»<br/>— Дориан! Как обычно на своем месте!<br/>Загорелый мужчина обнял блондина за талию, и тот откинулся на его плечо.<br/>— Привет, Том, — Дориан улыбнулся — ему очень льстило такое внимание, и он знал, что многие девушки и парни хотели бы вести себя с Томом так же. — Опять нежности? Как клиент?<br/>— Для тебя все, что угодно, милый, — Дориан получил звонкий поцелуй и засмеялся, когда мягкая борода Тома защекотала кожу. — Нормально. Катарина была, ничего нового. Эх, это уже скатывается в рутину, — он сел рядом.<br/>— Может вы уже потрахаетесь, — Дэвид подал Тому стакан с водой. — А то пара новеньких уже слюни на вас пускают, а им еще работать.<br/>— Ты же знаешь, что я по девушкам, — бородач поправил рукава рубашки, которая готова была порваться на его накачанном теле.<br/>— Ну, — Дориан хитро улыбнулся. — Я тебе прямо сейчас могу назвать несколько парней в этом зале, которые до прихода сюда думали так же.<br/>— Ты еще скажи, что ты им посодействовал, — Том подмигнул, и Дориан закатил глаза.<br/>«У тебя уже волосы все белые от седины, а ведешь себя как ребенок»<br/>— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?! — наигранно воскликнул Дориан и положил руку на грудь. — Так. Мы считаем девушек, которые раньше были гетеро?<br/>— А, давай, — Том махнул рукой и повернулся к залу. — Как твоя сладенькая попа помещается в этих шортах?<br/>— Знаешь, я ведь тоже задаюсь этим вопросом, — Дэвид хохотнул и нарезал лимон.<br/>— Мальчики, вы хотите сказать, что мне не идет? — Дориан вновь повернулся к залу и вытянул стройные ноги вперед. Они были обуты в низкие кеды и почти полностью оголены — джинсовые шорты не доходили даже до середины бедра. В завершение на нем была белая майка, явно бывшая на пару размеров больше. — Мне же надо в конце концов поддерживать образ нестареющего, а классические брюки точно прибавят мне пару лет, уж прости, Том. Начнем? — и, получив кивок, парень начал указывать пальцем и перечислять имена. — Марк, Альберт, Джейми, Элла…<br/>— Она заболела, — хмыкнул Дэвид. — Хотя, мне кажется, она просто перестаралась в последний раз.<br/>— А что у нее было? — Том отпил воды и нахмурил брови.<br/>— Кажется, клиент с бдсм. Она вроде как это не любит, — Дориан пожал плечами и вызывающие посмотрел на Тома, но заметил знакомую фигуру, шедшую ко входу в клуб.<br/>— Нет, — Том улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Что такое? Ты хмуришься.<br/>— Нет, ничего, — теперь уже Дориан покачал головой. — Пройдусь, пожалуй, раз клиентов у меня сегодня нет. Не скучайте!<br/>Дориан спрыгнул с высокого стула и, махнув мужчинам, поспешил к выходу. Он думал, что ему показалось, и даже на это надеялся. И одновременно вспоминал недавние события, все же желая ошибиться.<br/>«Последние сообщения о том, что несколько налетов закончились неудачей, сорвалась парочка сделок, какие-то слухи о расширении за городом… В принципе, все в пределах нормы».<br/>Больше всего Дориану не хотелось видеть Николаса Де Росу в ярости, хотя с тех пор ему начало нравиться вино…<br/>В клубе как всегда царила полутьма. На сцене вел ночную программу диджей, а на танцполе было не протолкнуться, да и столиков не было свободных. И, конечно, никто из всех этих людей даже не догадывался о том, что скрывалось за небольшой дверью за сценой.<br/>«Не люблю я сюда приходить… Хотя, наверное, это просто потому, что я сильно от них отличаюсь».<br/>Дориан сузил глаза, пытаясь найти фигуру Ника, и увидел, как тот быстро, рассекая толпу, направился к большим кабинкам. Мужчина на ходу остановил одну официантку и, одарив ее стандартной улыбкой, что-то сказал, она кивнула.<br/>«Это полное сумасшествие! Он теперь мой босс. Дориан, что ты делаешь?..»<br/>Но за последние пару месяцев Дориан понял, что сильно изменился — стал смелее, что не нравилось Мириам и нравилось Лиз. У него появилось свое мнение, и его не затыкали при любом случае. Синяки от побоев наконец сошли. А все благодаря кому?<br/>Дориан выдохнул и юркнул в кабинку, которая уже была занавешена плотными шторами.<br/>— Привет! — Дориан улыбнулся и помахал рукой.<br/>— Дориан? — Ник не сразу поднял голову. Еще секунду он думал, кто же сейчас стоял перед ним.<br/>— Я присяду? — блондин затаил дыхание, разглядывая мужчину, который откинулся на спинку дивана и выглядел крайне вызывающие в расстегнутом черным пиджаке и белой рубашке под ним, которая ярко контрастировала со смуглой кожей. — Или ты кого-то ждешь?<br/>— Нет, не жду, — он дежурно улыбнулся и, поправив пиджак, сел так, будто принимал очередного гостя в своем кабинете. — Тебе что-нибудь заказать?<br/>— Нет, спасибо. Я на работе как-никак, — Дориан хохотнул и скользнул по кожаному дивану к Нику. — Как дела? — он поставил локоть на стол и уперся кулаком в щеку.<br/>«Смотрю, ты остался таким же красавцем», — Ник без стеснения разглядывал Дориана и с удивлением обнаружил, что его уставшее тело было совершенно не против, чтобы блондин сел гораздо ближе.<br/>— Сойдет для середины недели, — Ник пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди. — Я не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. Сколько ты здесь? В первый раз я вроде тебя видел с месяц назад…<br/>«Он… не знает?»<br/>— Да, мой бордель прикрыли месяц назад, — Дориан улыбнулся, подавляя дрожь в голосе. Сейчас он говорил со своим боссом, а не с клиентом — любая ошибка могла стоить ему работы. — Так что, чтобы иметь заработок, я перебрался сюда. И если бы я мог, я бы порекомендовал друзьям это место работы, — пошутил парень, но тут же прикусил язык.<br/>— Ха-ха! Да, помню был какой-то мелкий притон, кажется, в Бруклине? — Ник коснулся двумя пальцами виска. — Мне надо меньше работать, уже память сдает…<br/>— Да-да, в Бруклине, — Дориан поддержал ложь и был очень рад тому, что Ник ему в этом помогал. — Память не сдает, но, судя по твоему виду, отдых тебе не помешал бы.<br/>— Неужели? Я закурю? — Ник, ухмыльнувшись, достал пачку сигарет и зажигалку и, получив кивок, закурил. — Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится, Дориан. Я старался, — он подмигнул, выпустив дым в противоположную сторону от своего собеседника.<br/>Дориан хотел что-то ответить, но тут из-за шторы появилась официантка. В руках у нее был поднос с коктейлем для Ника. Блондин прыснул, наблюдая за тем, как лицо девушки изменилось, когда она поняла, что Ник был не один. Она быстро поставила коктейль на стол и поспешно ретировалась.<br/>— Не узнаю, что за коктейль тебе принесли, Николас, — Дориан, прищурившись, смотрел на бокал и пытался вспомнить, что из меню могло иметь такой богатый золотой цвет.<br/>— Потому что его нет в меню. Его готовят только для меня, — Де Роса загадочно улыбнулся и, затянувшись, вызывающе посмотрел на Дориана. — Зови меня Ник. Попробуешь?<br/>— Я на работе не пью… Ник, — Дориан опустил глаза и сглотнул — он почти потонул в этих карих глазах. — Причем на твоей работе…<br/>— На своей работе я могу пить, — Ник сделал глоток напитка и потушил наполовину недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице. — Дориан.<br/>— Да? — блондин поднял глаза и увидел, что Ник уставше смотрел на него, но тем не менее понял, что следующая фраза будет очень серьезной.<br/>— Что тебе нужно?<br/>Сталь в его голосе напугала парня, но он только улыбнулся, потягиваясь на диване.<br/>«А чего я ожидал от босса мафии? Конечно, он будет всех подозревать»<br/>— А что ты ожидаешь услышать? — Дориан растянулся в улыбке и прямо посмотрел на Ника, в глазах которого читалась мертвецкая усталость от жизни. — Деньги? Я итак зарабатываю достаточно. Должность повыше? Я звезд с неба не хватаю. Перевести в другой клуб? Я итак в лучшем клубе города. Так чего ты ожидаешь?<br/>— Кхм, а ты, оказывается, остр на язык, — Николас отпил еще коктейля и облокотился о диван, положив левую руку на его спинку.<br/>— О, мой язык и не на такое способен, — блондин подсел к нему и, не почувствовав никакого сопротивления, провел по его бедру.<br/>— Как я уже сказал, — Ник положил руку на его плечо и нагнулся, поставив перед этим стакан на столик. — У меня проблемы с памятью, может, напомнишь мне?<br/>— С удовольствием, — Дориан прикрыл глаза, позволяя Нику вести поцелуй. — Настолько устал и изголодался, что готов принять «помощь» любого? — усмехнулся он, аккуратно раскрыл ремень и провел рукой по ширинке Николаса.<br/>— Если учесть, что два последних раза было с тобой, это уже тенденция, — хмыкнул итальянец и снова поцеловал Дориана.<br/>— Оу, как это мило, — Дориан справился с ширинкой и облизнулся, увидев набухший член Ника. — Я бы даже мог подумать о том, чтобы такие встречи были на постоянной основе.<br/>Тот улыбнулся и помог ему собрать волосы перед тем, как взять в рот член партнера.<br/>— Эй, полегче, — Ник зашипел и вцепился в волосы Дориана, когда тот полностью заглотил член без каких-либо прелюдий.<br/>Но парень только, сверкнув голубыми глазами, медленно водил губами и совершенно не поддавался темпу, который пытался установить Николас. Он закончил с пошлым чпоком и, убрав волосы, потянулся к маленькому потайному ящику в диване. Босс с удовольствием провел пальцами по оголенному бедру, заставляя блондина смеяться от щекотки. Пока Дориан доставал смазку и спускал с себя шорты, Ник снял пиджак и расстегнул рубашку. Проcтитут потянулся к смазке, но мужчина заставил его сесть на колени и прижаться разгоряченному телу.<br/>— Неужели тебе все еще нужна смазка? — Ник аккуратно прикусил кожу Дориана, стараясь не оставлять следов.<br/>— У меня несколько дней не было клиентов, — простонал Дориан и выгнулся дугой, чувствуя что долго не выдержит. — Ты хочешь без смазки? — он потерся о тело Ника.<br/>— Нет, ты же тоже должен получить удовольствие, — мужчина сжал ягодицы блондина, наблюдая за его реакцией.<br/>— Ну, я же занимаюсь клиентами с бдсм-наклонностями, — Дориан застонал и дрожащими руками вылил смазку на член Ника, который в это время покрывал его шею поцелуями. С каждым толчком его тело дрожало все сильнее, и он крепко сжимал плечи своего босса, а тому нравилась такая реакция.<br/>«Неужели он действительно ловит с этого кайф? Может, он нимфоман? Или у него нет причин скрывать свои чувства?»<br/>Дориан, шумно выдохнув, полностью опустился на член Ника. Мужчина прикрыл глаза и глубоко поцеловал своего любовника.<br/>— Ник, дай мне привыкнуть, — сбивчиво прошептал блондин, пытаясь успокоить свое тело, которое так хотело двигаться и просто сходило с ума от сильных рук итальянца, грубо гладивших его спину.<br/>— О, теперь мы так заговорили, — прорычал Николас, поцелуями спускаясь на шею.<br/>Дориан закатил глаза и начал двигать бедрами в такт музыке, медленно доводя партнера, который уже откинулся на диван и тяжело дышал, сжимая бедра любовника, до оргазма.<br/>— Уже? — хмыкнул Дориан и, прижавшись к дрожащему Нику, довольно прикрыл глаза и положил голову на его плечо.<br/>— Разве мы закончили? — Ник прикусил ухо блондина и взял его член в руку, но Дориан его остановил.<br/>— Мне еще, возможно, принимать клиентов. Ник, — он уперся руками в его грудь. — А они не любят, когда проститут не кончает.<br/>— Хочешь сказать, я люблю? — Ник оскалился, но руки убрал. — На что не пойдешь ради высокого сервиса…<br/>Дориан рассмеялся и, поборов желание продолжить секс, аккуратно встал и быстро натянул шорты.<br/>— Тяжелый день? — Дориан поправил волосы, наблюдая за тем, как Ник неспешно застегивал рубашку.<br/>— Да. Сделка отменилась, и снова в каком-то притоне наркоманов и проституток использовали как живой щит, — Ник вздохнул и, победив все пуговицы, снова отпил из своего бокала. — Кхм, ты, наверное, не привык еще…<br/>— К чему? — Дориан хмыкнул и расправил майку. — Ник, я знаю, что мир жесток…<br/>Ник не стал продолжать разговор, заметив мелькнувшую в глазах парня усталость очень старого человека…<br/>— Как университет? — Ник мягко улыбнулся и потянулся за телефоном в пиджак.<br/>— Нормально, — Дориан запнулся и благодарил бога за то, что Ник не придал этому значения и не видел его изумленного лица. — Я пойду, Ник?<br/>Мужчина притянул его к себе, обняв за талию, и, глубоко поцеловав, взял за подбородок.<br/>— Ты все-таки отлично снимаешь стресс, — Ник ухмыльнулся и отпустил Дориана, который кое-как открыл глаза.<br/>— Ты… ты знаешь где меня найти, — он залился краской и быстро вышел из кабинки.<br/>Ник закурил и довольно потянулся — даже после такой недолгой передышки кое-что встало на свои места.<br/>«Странно, что лица любовниц быстро стираются из моей памяти, а вот лицо Дориана я помню до сих пор. Хотя… когда мы впервые встретились, я был слишком загружен. Может быть, поэтому. Приятный малый, надо чаще видеться с ним.»<br/>— Дор, к тебе пришли! — только Дориан вернулся в клуб, к нему подбежала малознакомая девушка, размалеванная косметикой. — Гордон в 204!<br/>Он кивнул и направился к вип-комнатам, злорадно ухмыляясь. Гордон был одним из самых консервативным клиентов, но весьма платежеспособным.<br/>«Судья окружного суда, жена-домохозяйка и двое детей. Скука. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на это»<br/>— Привет, — Дориан широко улыбнулся, видя как тот сидел на диванчике почти как у себя в суде. — Прости, что задержался. Дела и все такое…<br/>— Ничего. Может, уже начнем? — Гордон всегда занимался сразу делом, но Дориан только отвел глаза и закусил губу.<br/>— Знаешь, у меня был клиент, — он медленно стянул с себя майку, показывая те немногочисленные покраснения, оставленные Ником, — который так и не довел меня до оргазма. Мне нужен душ и… — парень сбросил кеды и шорты с трусами, оставаясь абсолютно голым, — закончить начатое.<br/>Он провел рукой по своей груди спускаясь к бедрам, и Гордон тут же стал заложником этого движения и голодно сглотнул.<br/>— Может, присоединишься ко мне, — блондин развернулся и шагнул в сторону ванной комнаты.<br/>«Попался», — Дориан не смог скрыть оскала, когда дверь закрылась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Блондин сушил волосы феном, когда в комнату зашли.<br/>«Блин, я еще не оделся, а уборщица не будет ждать. Ненавижу допоздна работать».<br/>— Дориан, дорогуша.<br/>— Мириам? — Дориан выключил фен и выглянул из ванной. — Что ты тут делаешь? Что-то случилось?<br/>— Гордон вышел каким-то, — Мириам задумалась, — рассеянным. Что ты с ним сделал?<br/>— Неудивительно, — Дориан пожал плечами и натянул трусы и шорты. — Я решил рискнуть и немного поменять наши встречи. Ему не понравилось? — он улыбнулся и вызывающе посмотрел на Мириам.<br/>— Понравилось, — она вздохнула и сурово посмотрела на Дориана. — Все никак не могу привыкнуть к твоим выходкам. И до сих пор не верю, что они большей частью срабатывают.<br/>— Я просто наслаждаюсь своей работой, мадам, — парень хмыкнул и натянул майку. — Вроде так обычно говорят люди?<br/>— Только это говорят, когда долго искали призвание своей жизни и наконец нашли, — Мириам вздохнула и села на диван. — Дориан, ты еще слишком молод, чтобы говорить такое, да и неуместно о такого рода работе.<br/>— Послушайте, я сам не знаю, сколько мне лет, — огрызнулся блондин, но тут же стушевался. — Откуда Вам знать? Да еще и говорить о моем возрасте…<br/>Они глядели друг на друга: Дориан с нескрываемой злобой, а Мириам — с усталостью.<br/>— Ладно. Иди спать, — она махнула рукой и отвернулась.<br/>— Спокойной ночи, мадам, — Дориан выскочил из комнаты и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну, Дор! Скорее выходи!<br/>— Блин, я опять похож на подростка! — блондин рывком открыл штору и предстал перед своими друзьями, сдувая непослушную прядь белокурых волос.<br/>— Боже, Дориан! Я бы хотела иметь в своем возрасте такие же ноги, как у тебя! — Джойс рассмеялась и сузила большие янтарные глаза, осматривая друга в новых обтягивающих дырявых джинсах.<br/>— Я немногим старше тебя, — блондин покрутился, рассматривая себя в зеркале. — Может, мне стоит носить менее узкие?<br/>— Только попробуй! — Лиза вышла из другой кабинки, держа в руках пару цветастых футболок, и осмотрела парня. — Такие ножки должны видеть все!<br/>— Ага, только вот я хочу быть менее заметным и не хочу, чтобы ко мне подходили и знакомились, — Дориан улыбнулся, когда подруги синхронно прыснули. — Ладно, я куплю эти джинсы и футболку, — он задернул шторы, чтобы снять с себя обновки.<br/>— Тебе как будто не хватает белых футболок, — Джойс хмыкнула и, взяв свои покупки, направилась на кассу.<br/>Расплатившись, они, смеясь, вышли из магазина. Дориан всегда знал, что их походы привлекали внимание и поэтому не обращал внимание на сразу нескольких людей, следивших за ними. Лиз была выше большинства мужчин, и ее кожа имела прекрасный шоколадный оттенок. У нее были узкие бедра и тонкие руки, а свою лысую голову она всегда подчеркивала различными шарфами и платками. Дориан всегда находил ее привлекательной, но она всегда смеялась над тем, что ее красота была такой же экзотичной как и Дориана. Джойс же была типичной девушкой дикси: высокой, со слегка нескладным в плечах телом и большой грудью, на которую всегда спадали блондинистые волосы.<br/>— Ой, мне надо заглянуть в клуб! — она охнула, а ее друзья только пожали плечами и составили ей компанию.<br/>Дориан не знал, что, пройдя через клуб, который только-только открылся, он привлек внимание человека, сидевшего в вип-кабинке, который тут же отдал приказ привести его, как только он соберется покинуть заведение.<br/>— Боже! Лиза, Дориан, что вы тут делаете в свой выходной? — Мириам всплеснула руками, столкнувшись с компанией в одном из проходов борделя.<br/>— Простите, мадам, — Дориан прыснул. Старушка по-доброму улыбнулась, осматривая его покупки. — Джойс опять забыла вещи, и в итоге все затянулось.<br/>— Проваливайте отсюда, — она замахала руками будто прогоняла надоедливых мух от себя, на что компания снова рассмеялась. — Чтобы вас еще два дня не было! Дориан, мальчик мой, тебя хотел видеть Дэвид, сказал, что ненадолго.<br/>— Опять, наверное по поводу расписания, — блондин сузил глаза, глядя на матрону, которая уже повернулась на каблуках и пошла дальше по своим делам. — Идите без меня, девочки.<br/>Дэвид действительно позвал его по какому-то незначительному делу, которое растянулось еще на полчаса, за которые Дориан несколько раз хотел вылить на голову бармену воду из предоставленного стакана. Парень с вздохом вышел на территорию клуба и осмотрел выход.<br/>Сегодня был намечен концерт, так что народу было не протолкнуться. Большая черная масса, подсвечиваемая слабым светом, шевелилась как бурлящее море, иногда проскакивали огоньки экранов мобильных телефонов и официантки, продававшие шоты, украшенные светящимися палочками. Дориан хотел выйти из небольшого закутка через охранника, который наблюдал за тем, чтобы никто не узнал об истинной жизни клуба, но…<br/>— Дор, тебя ждут в десятой кабинке, — как раз сегодня на досмотре был Филипп и мягко остановил проститута. — Надеюсь ты ничего не натворил?<br/>— А кто ждет? Мириам? — Дориан удивленно поднял брови. — Неужели ее настолько достало, что я тут появляюсь в нерабочее время?<br/>— Просто иди, — Филипп явно не дал бы пройти парню мимо себя и вздохнул.<br/>Дориан фыркнул, он давно придумал несколько колких комментариев по поводу того, что его владелица запрещала приходить в клуб в выходные, и ему не терпелось их высказать. Концерт уже начался, и толпа поприветствовала разогревающую группу бурными овациями.<br/>«Почему в десятой кабинке? Почему не зале или не у себя в кабинете?»<br/>Десятая кабинка была одной из самых дорогих в клубе. Из нее открывался отличный вид на сцену и клуб, но снаружи никто бы никогда не узнал, что иногда за ней творилось. Дориану рассказывали, что в ней чаще всего проводились оргии для денежных мешков и знаменитостей.<br/>«Отдельные официанты, отдельная охрана. Отдельное «меню». Ох, надо действительно меньше думать о работе».<br/>Когда Дориан вошел, он увидел сидевшего на диване Ника и тяжело сглотнул. Руки были на спинке в расслабленной позе. Он повернул голову к вошедшему и заинтересованно посмотрел на него.<br/>— Здравствуй, Дориан, — Николас коротко кивнул и улыбнулся. — Присаживайся.<br/>«Вот почему Филипп спрашивал… Но я ничего не делал!».<br/>Конечно, Дориана могла сковать паника, но пережитое этого не позволило. Он с улыбкой кинул пакет на пол, а легкую куртку — на спинку дивана, и сел рядом со своим боссом.<br/>— Ты любишь эту группу? — Дор указал на сцену пальцем и отметил про себя, что мужчина был тут давно — на небольшом столике стоял полупустой бокал и тарелка с закуской.<br/>— Нет, просто решил развеяться, — Ник повернулся к собеседнику и, сузив глаза, начал рассматривать его. — Как у тебя дела?<br/>— Нормально, — Дориан, слегка вытягиваясь, пожал плечами. — Когда бросил универ, время освободилось, чему я несказанно рад.<br/>«Если он меня проверял, то хотя бы с одной ложью покончено», — Дориан мысленно выдохнул и мысленно корил себя, что придумал отмазку мгновенно.<br/>— Бросил университет? Почему? — Ник удивленно изогнул бровь и взял бокал со столика.<br/>— Все равно не захватило, — Дориан убрал свои пряди за уши и прямо посмотрел на Николаса. — Да и работа интересная. Я же ничего не сделал, чтобы меня с нее выгнали?<br/>Ник рассмеялся, и Дориан понял, что задал вопрос правильно, ведь терять ему было буквально нечего.<br/>— А ты хочешь в чем-то покаяться? — он довольно сузил глаза и отпил из бокала.<br/>— Даже если бы хотел, — паника отпустила Дориана, и он расслабился. — Не стал бы этого делать, особенно при своем боссе и в центре его империи, особенно когда за дверями два охранника, которые в два раза больше меня.<br/>— Боже, — Ник хохотнул и закрыл ладонью глаза. — Как же ты остр на язык!<br/>Дориан был для Ника глотком свежего воздуха — Мириам и Джордж старались лишнего не сказать при своем боссе, а остальные подручные просто боялись Де Росса. Также было и с врагами. А тут человек, который в открытую говорил о том, что не будет разглашать свои тайны в центре преступной империи.<br/>— Выпьешь со мной? Угощаю, — Ник растянулся в довольной улыбке, когда Дор придвинулся поближе.<br/>— А у меня не будет проблем, если одна из официанток увидит меня рядом с тобой? — парень положил руку на грудь Ника и слегка привстал, чтобы оказаться рядом с его губами.<br/>— Если им дорога работа, — Ник говорил с придыханием, постепенно закрывая глаза. Дориан действовал на него успокаивающе. — Они ничего не скажут.<br/>Поцелуй был со вкусом апельсинового сока и толикой джина. Дориан несколько дней скучал по этим губам после их последней встречи и совершенно не знал, что делать, когда видел Ника проходящим в борделе.<br/>— Что-то не так? — Дориан нахмурился, боясь открыть глаза, ведь Ник мягко отодвинул его от себя, когда он положил руки на ремень.<br/>— Ты спешишь, — мужчина улыбнулся и нагнулся к столику, чтобы поставить бокал. — Предложение выпить было от всего сердца, а не кодовой фразой к сексу.<br/>— Прости, мои знания — только стоп-слова, — проститут рассмеялся и откинулся на диване, вытянув вперед ноги.<br/>И Ник с удовольствием осмотрел их и положил руку на бедро парня. Он прекрасно видел, что Дориан завелся от одного поцелуя, и румянец слегка окрасил его щеки, но подумал на то, что тот пришел в эту кабинку, нервничая.<br/>— Ты пришел в клуб с еще двумя девушками? — Дориан кивнул, поправляя волосы. — Вы пришли на работу. Я же тебя не задерживаю?<br/>— Нет, у нас выходной, — протянул Дориан, видя, как Ника заинтересовало, чем он занимался в клубе. — Джойс забыла вещи, — мужчина изогнул бровь. — Блондиночка. Она всегда такая рассеянная. Все в клубе это прекрасно знают, так что даже не удивляются. Сегодня, например, она чуть не оставила телефон в кофейне.<br/>— Вы часто ходите за покупками вместе? — итальянец снова довольно сузил глаза.<br/>— Достаточно, — Дориан пожал плечами — он не придавал этому особенного значения. — Лиз так и норовит одеть меня как подростка или в облегающую одежду.<br/>— Не могу сказать, что она не права, — Николас вновь скользнул взглядом по телу Дориана, а тот улыбнулся — такое внимание льстило. — Наверное, часто страдаешь от наплыва клиентов.<br/>— Ты видел цену за меня? — Дориан хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. — Редко десяток клиентов в неделю бывает.<br/>— Оу, тебе хватает на все?<br/>— Ты издеваешься? — Дор скептически посмотрел на искреннее волнующегося Ника. — Я не знаю, куда тратить деньги!<br/>— Неужели ничего не хочешь? — итальянец достал пачку сигарет и вытащил одну. — Ты не против?<br/>— Нет. Я периодически просматриваю различные интернет-магазины, — блондин покачал головой и поправил волосы. — Но ничего не нахожу. Чаще всего Лиз находит мне что-нибудь, например, она все хочет подобрать мне туалетную воду.<br/>— Ну, если хорошо подобрать, то она лишь подчеркнет твои достоинства, — Николас заметил с какой нежной улыбкой проститут говорил о своей подруге. — Вы с ней очень близки?<br/>— Да, она мне как сестра, наверное, — Дориан отвел глаза, кажется, он опять попался.<br/>— Наверное? — Ник взял парня за подбородок и заставил его посмотреть на себя.<br/>— Я сирота и не знаю, какие должны быть чувства к братьям и сестрам, — он не смог поднять глаза на мужчину. — Но, думаю, чувства к Лизе или к Дэвиду похожи.<br/>— Я тоже один в семье, — Ник мягко улыбнулся и провел пальцем по щеке Дора. — Но у итальянцев нет ничего важнее семьи. Я рад, что Мириам создала такую атмосферу.<br/>— Она как большая курица наседка! — воскликнул Дориан и удивленно охнул, с опаской взглянув на босса.<br/>— Да у тебя язык без костей!<br/>В который раз за вечер Ник рассмеялся открытости Дориана. Однако нутром он чувствовал, что с блондином что-то было не так. Осталось выяснить, что ему не нравилось.<br/>«Что-то он не договаривает или скрывает, что необычно при его болтливости».<br/>— Расскажи еще что-нибудь, — Ник все же зажег сигарету, которую держал в зубах. — Мириам редко рассказывает, как у вас дела, только отчеты с цифрами. Похоже, у вас весело.<br/>— Ник, — твердо сказал Дориан, думая о том, что его босс хотел от него что-то. — Надеюсь, это не предложение о шпионаже за моими друзьями?<br/>— Черт, Дориан, — Ник хмыкнул и выдохнул дым, отметив про себя, что хоть у Дориана и была голова на плечах, он очень спешил с выводами. — Нет, мне просто приятно и действительно интересно с тобой разговаривать.<br/>— Прости, — Дориан потупил взгляд — такого отношения он не ожидал.<br/>— Не стоит, — Николас махнул рукой и улыбнулся. — У самого мысли крутятся только насчет своей работы.<br/>— Разве?<br/>Дориан снова обнял Ника и поднял на него свои глаза, даже серьезный босс мафии не мог противиться этому взгляду. Коротко поцеловав блондина, Ник заметил, как он слегка скривился.<br/>— Что такое? — он вновь затянулся и стряхнул пепел.<br/>— Не очень люблю сигареты, — Дориан прокашлялся и остался лежать на плече Ника.<br/>— Ты сказал, что не против, — Ник изогнул бровь и затушил недокуренную сигарету.<br/>— Не против… просто с ними связаны неприятные воспоминания, — Дориан тряхнул головой, и его плечо сжали. — Не в клубе.<br/>— Надеюсь, — односложно ответил Ник, слегка хмурясь.<br/>— Знаешь, я хоть уже какое-то время в клубе, но был не везде. Например, тут, — Дориан указал на комнату.<br/>— Я тоже был не везде, — итальянец кивнул и хотел положить свою голову на голову блондина, но тот резко вскочил.<br/>— Всегда хотел узнать, какой вид из этих окон, — Дориан хмыкнул, делая пару шагов до стекла.<br/>— Лучший.<br/>На сцене вовсю зажигала основная группа, различная светотехника подсвечивала колыхающуюся толпу. Дориан заворожено наблюдал за происходящим, в голове у него проносились разные мысли: от «сколько в этом клубе несовершеннолетних» до «есть ли в этой толпе подставные люди». Но их прервал Ник, который не мог сопротивляться виду белоснежной кожи Дориана, подсвеченной холодным светом клуба, и подошел сзади и положил руки на его талию.<br/>— Нервничаешь? — спросил он шепотом, коснувшись губами уха блондина.<br/>— Мне все еще интересно, — еще один плюс узких джинс был в том, что можно было чувствовать и возбуждение другого человека. — Я не очень понимаю наши отношения…<br/>— М? Я бы сказал рабочие, — Николас задрал футболку Дориана и прижал его к стеклу. — Но это не так, ты даже не просишь оплаты за эти встречи. Скорее любовники для снятия стресса…<br/>— Было бы странно просить оплату за то, что мне нравится, — со стоном ответил проститут и выгнулся.<br/>— Я всего лишь пытаюсь доставить тебе удовольствие, — Ник хрипло рассмеялся, чувствуя, как блондин терся бедрами о его пах. — Хотя, как мне помнится, больше всего тебе понравилось, когда я был груб.<br/>— Скорее я привык к такому отношению, — Дор закусил губу, кажется, в этот момент он понял, почему его тело так необычно реагировало на ласки Ника.<br/>— Выходной значит? — итальянец мягко сжимал соски парня до тех пор, пока с его губ не сорвался пошлый стон. — И никаких клиентов?<br/>— Ах ты! Вот в чем была причина!<br/>Дориан резко развернулся в объятиях Ника и грозно на него посмотрел, хотя выглядел он не страшнее рассерженного хомячка. Но в следующую секунду, рассмеявшись, обвил руками шею мужчины и, встав на носочки, поцеловал его.<br/>— Сложная неделя? — Дор начал расстегивать его рубашку. — Что случилось на этот раз?<br/>— Моего хорошего друга положили в больницу из-за перестрелки, — Николас вздохнул и стянул футболку с любовника. — Не факт, что выкарабкается. Мелкие банды начали огрызаться… Ты действительно хочешь это знать?<br/>— Может, мне тоже нравится с тобой разговаривать? — блондин ухмыльнулся и стянул рубашку, наслаждаясь подтянутым телом мужчины. — А вообще, ничего не имею против узнать немного больше о своем боссе…<br/>Ник был абсолютно не против продолжить разговор, но доступность безотказного тела манила, а его — требовало отдыха. Дориан мягко отвел от себя мужчину и, на ходу стягивая с себя джинсы, направился к дивану.<br/>— Это нам не понадобится, — хохотнул он и ехидно посмотрел из-за плеча, когда нагнулся к ящику в диване и вытащил смазку. — А это — да. Тут есть игрушки…<br/>— В другой раз, а пока я хочу залечить свое достоинство, — Николас хмыкнул и облизнул губы, не отрывая взгляда от тела Дориана.<br/>Когда проститут снова подошел к нему, то, получив страстный поцелуй, тут же был развернут и прижат к стеклу.<br/>— Отличный вид, — тихо прорычал Николас, стягивая с Дориана нижнее белье и грубо лаская его бедра.<br/>— Сам сказал — лучший, — Дориан хмыкнул и вытянулся, выпячивая задницу.<br/>— Это следы зубов? — Николас провел рукой по ягодице, где в тусклом свете можно было разглядеть небольшие синяки.<br/>— Ха-ха! — Дориан растянулся в улыбке и поправил свои волосы. — Ты так говоришь, как будто забыл, что я дорогая шлюха!<br/>— Не люблю оставлять следы, — итальянец взял из рук Дориана тюбик со смазкой и свободной рукой провел по его позвоночнику.<br/>— Неужели предварительные ласки закончились? Ах!<br/>Ник с удовольствием подарил Дориану, который решил впредь держать язык за зубами, звонкий шлепок. Стекло было холодным и приятно раздражало оголенную кожу, и Дориана возбуждал тот факт, что никто не видел, как он плавился под аккуратными ласками Ника. У него был публичный секс и не раз. Примерочные, парки и машины в пробке, но все это отошло на второй план под напором итальянца. Нику нравилась реакция любовника, нравилось, как он пытался зацепиться на гладкой поверхность хоть за что-нибудь, как он пытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырывались только стоны, и этот расфокусированный взгляд, когда с Николаса упали штаны.<br/>Итальянец не стал нежничать и вошел сразу, о чем сразу пожалел. Алкоголь от выпитого коктейля не опьянял, а только обострил чувства, так что их стоны одновременно разнеслись по кабинке.<br/>— Все хорошо? — Ник аккуратно убрал волосы Дориана за ухо и поцеловал в открытую шею.<br/>Проститут медленно кивнул, у него перехватило дыхание, и он не смог выдавить из себя слова. Он взглянул на толпу под ним, стараясь хоть как-то отвлечься от неспешных толчков Ника, от которых его стоны не прекращались. Было невозможно сосредоточиться — руки партнера были везде: ласкали его бедра, гладили его спину, сжимали его соски.<br/>«Ника невозможно контролировать. Никакие трюки на него не действуют, или я пока не нашел к нему подход…»<br/>Дориан попытался взять итальянца за руку, но был грубо прижат к стеклу. Толчки стали сильнее, у Ника по спине побежала дорожка пота. Выругавшись, глава мафии перехватил партнера за плечи, заставляя его выгнуться. У Дориана же от света софит и ритма начали слезиться глаза и кружиться голова, а ноги стали ватными и дрожали. В попытках попросить Ника замедлиться он только глотал ртом воздух.<br/>А потом он утробно застонал и хотел сжаться в комок, когда кончал, но хватка Ника была очень крепкой. Итальянец остановился и, гладя живот любовника, начал покрывать поцелуями его шею и ключицы. Блондин пытался отдышаться.<br/>— Мне продолжать?<br/>Мурлыканье Николаса на ухо вызвало мурашки по всему телу Дориана, и он снова кивнул. Мужчина продолжил в своем ритме, наслаждаясь тихими стонами.<br/>«Как ему больше нравится? Когда быстро, Дориан такой громкий и страстный, а медленно — кажется, что потеряет сознание от удовольствия, если его не держать».<br/>Дориан вышел из душа, вытирая свои волосы полотенцем. Ник сидел на диване и курил. Проститут не мог не признать, что расслабленная поза и легкий румянец на щеках шли его боссу. Особенно, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Дориан начал собирать свою одежду с пола.<br/>— Дориан…<br/>— Можно просто Дор, — блондин хмыкнул и поднял на его свои глаза.<br/>— Останься со мной до конца концерта, — Ник затушил сигарету в пепельнице и улыбнулся, глядя в синие глаза.<br/>Дориан натянул на себя джинсы и устроился рядом с мужчиной, сложив на него свои ноги.<br/>— Никогда не думал о бороде? — проститут завороженно провел по щетине итальянца, и тот рассмеялся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рабочий день Николаса никогда не отличался стабильностью как в делах, так и в его начале. Он мог прийти в клуб, когда он только открывался или, как сейчас, когда бармены смешивали уже не первую сотню коктейлей. Но мужчина любил приходить именно в это время, потому что все важные отчеты были уже готовы.<br/>И именно такой отчет сейчас читал Ник на одном из мониторов за громоздким антикварным дубовом столом. Между стеллажами, стоявшими здесь еще со времен сухого закона. И со времен сухого закона не изменились и порядки этого кабинета, хоть и сменился интерьер. Деревянные перекрытия давно заменили на железобетонные, со стен давным-давно сорвали бумажные обои, отдав предпочтение серым шелковым обоям с еле заметно поблескивающим в белом свете ламп геометрическим рисунком. Предметов интерьера было уже не так много, как пятьдесят лет назад, остались только шкаф с какими-то памятными вещицами (с которых давно уже надо было стереть пыль), бар с любимыми напитками нынешнего главы мафии и напротив стеклянный кофейным столик и П-образный кожаный диван. На котором сейчас, попивая кофе, заботливо приготовленный секретарем Ника, сидела Мириам.<br/>Мужчина цокнул и, закрыв документы, встал. Женщина даже не обратила на него внимания. Ее пальцы, увешанные перстнями, легко сжимали белую чашку и подносили ее к губам. По мнению Ника она была слишком расслаблена, но сейчас он это исправит.<br/>— Мириам, — она наконец-то соизволила поднять на него темные глаза.<br/>Ник облокотился о стол и взял из пачки сигарету, чтобы закурить. Пепельница уже давно стояла за мониторами, итальянец думал, что Мириам явится быстрее.<br/>— Отчет как всегда прекрасен, — женщина благодарно кивнула и отпила кофе. — Но у меня есть пара вопросов по организации.<br/>«Ну, наконец-то».<br/>Мириам ощутимо вздрогнула, Ник задел ее. Нет, она действительно была прекрасной хозяйкой борделя, но, к сожалению, уже не успевала за современными течениями. Так и зависла во временах Сухого закона.<br/>— Много наших клиентов жалуются на то, что им не находят должного подхода, — Ник выдохнул дым и стряхнул пепел. — Видите ли, «Империал» уже не является прибежищем фетишей и разнообразных удовольствий.<br/>— Ты сам запретил некоторые «удовольствия», мальчик мой, — начала было Мириам, но быстро спасовала перед тяжелым взглядом своего босса.<br/>— Когда я разговаривал с глубоко уважаемым мистером Берри, — Мириам отвела глаза, да, Ник был прав. — Он сказал, что ему ничего не подобрали…<br/>— Я предположила, что он снова придумал себе что-то невыполнимое, чтобы поиздеваться…<br/>— Стивен — мой партнер, — Ник рыкнул на пожилую женщину, перебив ее. — И если ты относишься так к друзьям, как же ты относишься к нашим обычным посетителям?<br/>Мириам давно стоило поставить на место. Конечно, она была самоуверенной, ведь она работала еще с тех пор, как отец Ника заправлял тут, ее знали и признавали как за пределами мафии, так и, скорее всего, за пределами Нью-Йорка. Ник зажал сигарету губами и устало потер глаза, надо только не перегнуть палку.<br/>— Скажи, почему многие наши сотрудники идут по одной цене? Неужели все, кто к нам пришел за последний год, ничего не стоят?<br/>— Не думаю, что кто-то возьмет проститутку дороже, чем за сто тысяч, — Мириам пожала плечами и, поставив чашку остывшего кофе на столик, сложила руки перед собой. — Да и будут доступнее для всего остального.<br/>Ник сокрушенно вздохнул.<br/>«Старая кошелка! Знал же, что надо было тебя гнать, как только отец передал мне бразды правления!»<br/>— Как ты думаешь, дорогая Мириам, — елейным голос начал Ник, сдерживая свою агрессию. — Сколько стоит час самой известной компаньонки?<br/>— Компаньонки? Так сейчас молодые люди называют проституток? И с ними выходят в свет? — Мириам задумалась и с интересом взглянула на итальянца. — Ну, не знаю… Тысяч пять?<br/>Глава мафии застонал про себя. Если он выгонит ее сейчас, этого никто не оценит, ведь как можно было объяснить окружающим (да и отцу), что Мириам нужно было уволить за один ее возраст?<br/>— Она может получать миллионы в день лишь за то, что показалась рядом с нанимателем. И пресса будет в восторге, — Ник затушил сигарету и исподлобья посмотрел на старушку. — Ей не обязательно ложиться с ним в постель, хотя за дополнительную плату она выполнит все его желания. Уверен, у нас есть такие сотрудники.<br/>— Ты хочешь повысить цену? — холодно спросила Мириам, ей не нравилась эта идея.<br/>— Я хочу повысить качество моих борделей, — огрызнулся Ник, доход с борделей его давным давно не волновал. — Я просмотрел несколько анкет, там все сказано общими словами, нет изюминок. Наши сотрудники отличаются друг от друга только внешностью…<br/>— А какая разница кого трахать клиентам? — буркнула Мириам, но тут же испуганно вжала голову в плечи.<br/>— Мириам! — рявкнул Ник, но мгновенно взял себя в руки. — Сейчас, — он сделал небольшую паузу и выдохнул. — Важно. Уже давно не восьмидесятые, когда оргии проходили под наркотиками, и ты вполне мог трахать дерево. Сейчас все любят постановку и антураж. «Империал» должен отличатся от борделей на окраине не только ценами, но и услугами.<br/>— Хорошо, — Мириам вздохнула и примирительно подняла сухие руки. — Как мне рассчитывать цену?<br/>— У нас есть сотрудник, который выполнит любую прихоть клиента? Сотрудник, который обладает самыми лучшими навыками? Действительно незаменимый, что бы ты там ни говорила, — Ник сложил руки на груди и выжидающе посмотрел на хозяйку борделя.<br/>И она задумалась, задумалась надолго. А Ник терпеть не мог, когда его сотрудники отвечали долго, но на этот вопрос действительно было сложно найти ответ. В составе итальянской мафии работали сотни, если не тысячи проституток.<br/>— Есть, — Мириам медленно кивнула и взяла себя за подбородок. — Один.<br/>— И кто он?<br/>— Дориан. А зачем он тебе?<br/>Ник подавил удивление и только сузил глаза. Честно говоря, он думал, что этим незаменимым сотрудником будет девушка, а на фоне остальных Дориан казался ему проститутом чуть выше среднего класса.<br/>— Поставь для начала за час с ним четверть миллиона, — Мириам удивленно вздохнула. — Уверен, цена за него будет только подниматься. А на остальных рассчитывай, исходя из их навыков. Дориан занимается обучением?<br/>— Конечно, — Мириам кивнула и нервно забарабанила пальцами по столику. — Это чуть ли не основное его занятие.<br/>— Отлично, — Ник, прикрыв глаза, вправил себе шею, больше от Мириам ему ничего не было нужно. — А в конце недели мы поедем к Стивену, предупреди его.<br/>— Опять твои партнеры не хотят выполнять твои требования?<br/>Мириам ухмыльнулась, поездки с самыми востребованными проститутками были не впервой для Ника. Пока его партнеры (хотя их сложно было назвать таковыми, ведь они тоже соревновались с Ником за влияние в Нью-Йорке) слюнями исходили по проститутке, он мог заставить их делать все, что угодно.<br/>— Тогда я рекомендую взять девушку…<br/>— С Дорианом будет проще, Мириам, — холодно сказал Ник. — Мне не нужна красивая мордашка. Мне нужен лучший из наших сотрудников.<br/>— Хорошо, я передам ему, — Мириам цокнула и без эмоций спросила. — Я могу идти?<br/>— Да, — Ник кивнул.<br/>Но не успел он сесть обратно за стол, чтобы продолжить читать отчеты, как Мириам снова подала голос.<br/>— Как дела у Грегори? — старушка остановилась у выхода из кабинета босса и обернулась.<br/>— Умер сегодня утром, — сухо ответил Ник и сел за стол.<br/>— Мои соболезнования.<br/>Когда хозяйка борделя наконец вышла и закрыла за собой дверь, мужчина тихо зарычал. Грегори был его хорошим другом, но достаточно горячим на голову и умер по своей вине. Поймал пулю в перестрелке, результаты которой еще придется разбирать Нику.<br/>— Да пошла она со своими соболезнованиями куда подальше, — он с яростью нажал на клавиатуру, выводя компьютер из спящего режима.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дориан выгнулся под руками Луиса и наигранно застонал. Сегодняшний клиент, Эрвин Вебб, был не только выдающимся бизнесменом, но и тем еще вуарейстом. Именно поэтому он являлся одним из постоянных клиентов борделя, и хотя Дориан несколько раз был с ним, сегодня его поведение отличалось.<br/>«Надо быть аккуратнее, говорил же Луису».<br/>Луис, мужчина среднего телосложения с черными кудрявыми волосами и квадратным лицом, работал в борделе дольше, чем Дориан, но был достаточно молодым и соответственно напористым и самоуверенным. Он был безумно рад, когда Дориан взял его в пару, и не скрывал этого, целуя его загривок и что-то тихо мурлыча ему в ухо. Только профессионализм не давал Дориану закатить глаза, сначала надо было разобраться с клиентом, а потом уже читать нотации коллеге.<br/>Блондин качнул бедрами и полуприкрытыми глазами взглянул на их клиента, который ухмылялся и водил рукой по своему члену.<br/>«Отлично, он смотрит на меня. Если все пройдет как обычно, то через некоторое время он кончит».<br/>— Остановитесь, — Дориану хватило сил сдержаться и не рассмеяться, все шло как обычно, несмотря на более раскрепощенного Эрвина. — Дориан, продолжай один.<br/>Блондин полностью опустился на член Луиса и начал ласкать свой. Эрвин довольно рассмеялся и устроился удобнее на диване напротив мужчин. Но Дориан недолго играл удовлетворение, желая, чтобы это быстрее закончилось.<br/>— Что ты делаешь? — тихо прошипел парень, угловым зрением глядя на партнера, который сжал его соски и доставил этим болезненное удовольствие. — Мы так не договаривались.<br/>— В чем проблема доставить тебе удовольствие? — с придыханием удивился Луис и снова поцеловал парня в загривок, что в купе с ласками сосков заставило его покрыться мурашками. — Тебе же нравится…<br/>Последняя фраза очень испугала Дориана, он испытывал удовольствие только с одним человеком… Пронзительный стон сорвался с его губ, и он выгнулся, не в силах сдерживаться. Эрвин расплылся в улыбке, наблюдая за тем, как Дориан терял контроль, не заботясь о том, что мужчины переговаривались.<br/>— Прекрати, — зло прошипел Дориан, оборачиваясь к Луису. — Иначе не выберу в следующий раз…<br/>— Если у нас будет этот следующий раз, — мечтательно отозвался Луис и остановился в ласках, увлекая Дориана в глубокий поцелуй. — Но почему бы не внести еще больше разнообразия? — Луис оторвался от партнера и поднял на заказчика свои темные глаза. — Не хотите присоединиться?<br/>Дориан распахнул глаза. Эрвин никогда не участвовал в сексе, только смотрел, и даже с нынешнем его настроением такое предложение было рискованным. А Луис этого не понимал.<br/>— Почему бы и нет, — хрипло ответил Эрвин, перепалка проститутов завела его еще сильнее.<br/>Мужчина встал и резко дернул голову Дориана к своему паху, заставляя его полностью взять член в рот и не давая даже вздохнуть. Находясь между двумя мужчинами, Дориан на секунду подумал, что потерял контроль… Но лишь на секунду.<br/>Луис попробовал раскрыть бедра блондина шире, но тот, приняв более удобную для себя позу, бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Партнер был пленен именно видом: выгнутая поясница и спина, покрытая редкими каплями пота. Он завороженно провел пальцем по позвоночнику и утробно застонал вместе с Эрвином. Дориан двигался медленно, внимательно наблюдая за состоянием клиента. Бизнесмен убрал прилипшие волосы со лба и никак не мог понять, почему не присоединился раньше? Дориан причмокивал губами в такт своим движениям и ласкал бедра Эрвина.<br/>Первым сдался Луис и протяжно выдохнул. Дориан не дал ему кончить в себя и в нужный момент вытащил его член. Эрвин тоже не заставил себя долго ждать и кончил блондину на лицо. Дориан облокотился об уставшего Луиса и под мутными взглядами мужчин сам довел себя, вызывая у них пошлую ухмылку.<br/>— Никогда больше так не делай.<br/>Дориан зло посмотрел на выходящего из душа Луиса из-за полотенца. Тот непонимающе посмотрел на коллегу, ведь для него Эрвин ушел довольным и удовлетворенным…<br/>— Так сработало же! — он непонимающе взмахнул руками и тут же получил полотенцем лицо. — Ты делаешь так постоянно.<br/>— Тебе просто повезло, а я действую с умом, — Дориан зачесал свои блондинистые волосы, которые завились еще сильнее после душа. — Было рискованно резко переводить Эрвина, который всегда смотрел, на другую роль. Мы могли лишиться клиента.<br/>— Ну, — протянул Луис и растянулся в улыбке. — Прости. Дор, может, я могу как-нибудь загладить свою вину? А ты расскажешь мне, что тебе еще нравится, помимо грубого секса… Например, в эту субботу?<br/>— Я занят, — Дориан изогнул бровь, он не понимал, чего хотел Луис. — Хочу отправиться с Лиз за покупками. У нас выходные совпали.<br/>— Неужели не хочешь погулять с кем-то, кроме Лиз?<br/>Луис кое-как успел за Дорианом, который быстро натянул на себя одежду и быстро выскочил из комнаты, в которой уже начали прибираться. Блондин непонимающе наклонил голову.<br/>— Мы уже давно договорились с ней, почему я должен ради тебя менять свои планы?<br/>Луис удивленно захлопал глаза, такого сильного отказа он не ожидал. Уговорить коллегу на ужин ему не дали еще по одной причине, и она встретила их на входе в центральный зал борделя.<br/>— Дориан! Эрвин как обычно в восторге от тебя, — Мириан хлопнула в ладоши и улыбнулась. — Уже забронировал тебя на следующей неделе, — Дориан кивнул. — А, ты, Луис, — старушка тут же посуровела. — Тобой недовольны. И это уже не первый раз, умерь свой пыл. Клиенты хотят более послушных, чем… Тебя.<br/>Дориан прыснул и, попрощавшись с хозяйкой, быстрым шагом направился к барной стойке, где уже сидели Лиз и Дэвид. Он чмокнул девушку и растянулся на холодном дереве стойки под смешками его друзей.<br/>— Тяжко тебе, самая дорогая проститутка? — Дэвид ухмыльнулся и поставил перед ним стакан апельсинового сока.<br/>— Я не понимаю, почему из-за цены я стал таким популярным? — Дориан кивком поблагодарил бармена и пригубил напиток. — Еще остальные пристают с какими-то идиотскими вопросами.<br/>— Например? — Лиз с доброй улыбкой убрала его волосы за уши.<br/>— Только что Луис предложил сходить с ним на ужин в субботу и очень обиделся, когда я сказал, что у меня уже были планы с тобой, — Дориан оперся о свою руку и сокрушенно вздохнул. — Что поделать, если я уже договорился? И если бы он был один…<br/>— Так он был не первым? — Лиз хитро переглянулась с барменом, который фыркнул.<br/>— Не-а, какие-то девушки решили, что я не только по парням, — Дориан начал загибать пальцы и недовольно засопел. — Несколько новичков хотели, чтобы я сходил с ними в спортзал…<br/>— Ты действительно не понимаешь?<br/>Дэвид устало потер переносицу, а Лиз искренне засмеялась. Ей было не привыкать к тому, что Дориан иногда не замечал очевидного вне работы.<br/>— Они хотят твоего внимания, ведь ты получаешь больше всех, — Дэвид вздохнул и указал на парня, который не видел в его словах связи. — Хотят с тобой встречаться или хотя бы заняться с тобой сексом!<br/>— Так я по работе с ними занимаюсь сексом и встречаюсь там же…<br/>Дэвид и Лиз быстро переглянулись, не веря своим ушам. Дориан наклонил голову и с удивлением посмотрел на друзей. Он никогда не видел таких выражений на их лицах. Это было непонимание, недоверие или… Удивление?<br/>— Дориан, встречается пара людей, — Лиз положила руку на его плечо. — Ты…<br/>— Два человека всегда пара, — неуверенно сказал он и поставил стакан на барную стойку.<br/>И Дориану рассказали, что происходит между двумя людьми, которые нравятся друг другу. О том, что можно было заниматься сексом не только на работе, о том, что обычные люди ходили на свидания, развлекались, и это никак не пересекалось с тем, что они делали с Лиз в выходные. Парень огорченно вздохнул, конечно, он этого не знал. Его этому не обучали, этого никто не рассказывал в приюте или в бараках прошлой работы…<br/>«Значит, у Дэвида есть девушка, а мы с Лиз друзья. В чем разница? Мы оба испытываем друг другу сильные чувства защиты и заботы. Ну, пожалуй, Лиз иногда перегибает с этим палку…»<br/>Он закутался в шарф и пошел вдоль ночных улиц Нью-Йорка к метро. Пожалуй, по единственной дороге, которую он знал и мог пройти самостоятельно. А еще он знал, что за пределами борделя и общежития была другая жизнь, как минимум, где секс за деньги не был обыденностью.<br/>«А вот то, что за мной везде следят, достаточно необычно».<br/>Блондин скосил глаза на отражение в окнах. Высокий сутулый мужчина замотался в бесформенную куртку и мало того, что натянул шапку себе на глаза, так еще и смотрел в пол. И он за ним ходил уже третий день, как раз с того дня, когда повысили цену за тело Дориана. Но он ничего не делал, только провожал до общежития, всегда садясь в соседний вагон метро и оставляя после себя ужасное напряжение на всю оставшуюся ночь.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мириам по обыкновению отчитывала одну из многочисленных проституток в середине рабочего вечера. Девушка, потупив глаза, смотрела в пол и теребила подолы юбки. Дориан недовольно цокнул, Мириам была нужна ему, но сегодня она была очень занята, и сейчас он кое-как поймал ее. У него сегодня не было клиентов, и времени было полно. Как только девушка, шмыгая носом, ушла, проститут подскочил к старухе и взял ее под локоть.<br/>— Нам нужно поговорить, — тихо сказал он, и Мириам все поняла, хотя и слегка удивилась.<br/>Она помахала всем на прощание, и они направились в ее кабинет.<br/>Помещение было темным, как ни старалась хозяйка наполнить его светом ламп. Возможно, так было из-за уходящих под потолок шкафов, наполненных книгами и бумагами, на полу тоже были стопки различных резюме, доходящие до пояса. Поговаривали, что здесь собрался весь архив за период работы Мириам, а это ни много ни мало целых шестьдесят лет. Дориан по обыкновению поморщился, нет, он привык к запаху пыли, но все же этот кабинет приводил его в уныние.<br/>— Что случилось?<br/>— За мной следят, — парень поправил волосы и, не дождавшись, пока ему разрешит хозяйка кабинета, сел на пыльный диван, который определенно нуждался в реставрации.<br/>— Кто? — безучастно спросила Мириам, со скрипом садясь напротив.<br/>— Я откуда знаю, — огрызнулся блондин и бросил на нее злой взгляд. — Просто за мной до общежития уже три дня ходит один и тот же чувак.<br/>Старушка тяжело вздохнула и, отставив трость, достала из слоев одежды телефон и набрала какой-то номер.<br/>— Мальчик мой, — спокойно обратилась она, даже не думая о том, что на другом конце могут быть заняты. — Подойди в мой кабинет, мы без тебя не справимся, — на том конце что-то пробурчали и положили трубку. — Будешь чай?<br/>— Не откажусь, — Дориан качнул головой и сложил руки на колени.<br/>Они сидели в тишине, парень сверлил взглядом хозяйку борделя, та же не продолжала разговор и всем видом показывала, что пока не желала этого делать. Нарушила тишину открывшаяся дверь, Дориан встал, чтобы взять из рук официанта поднос с чаем, но ошарашенно застыл на месте. Он даже не подумал о том, что официант не мог войти в кабинет Мириам без стука.<br/>— Дориан, верно? — Ник улыбнулся и подошел к дивану. — Предполагал, что познакомлюсь с тобой только послезавтра. А я-то думаю, кто такие «мы».<br/>Дориан выпрямился и неловко улыбнулся, когда увидел протянутую руку босса мафии.<br/>«Дэвид говорил, что везде мужчины здороваются так. Точно»<br/>Нику тоже было неловко жать руку человеку, которого до этого вдалбливал в кровать. И в стекло. В общем, ему тоже было трудно сыграть удивление, но все же Мириам им поверила.<br/>— Познакомься, Дориан, это Николас, — начала было она, но итальянец ее прервал.<br/>— Зови меня Ник, — Николас с укором посмотрел на свою подчиненную и сел на диван рядом с Дорианом. — Что у нас случилось?<br/>Мужчина довольно смотрел на Дориана, который не мог и слова вставить. Слишком близко и слишком другой Ник сидел рядом. Эта расслабленная поза, одна рука была закинута за спинку дивана, заинтересованный взгляд вновь и вновь возвращался к проституту. Как будто видел его в первый раз.<br/>«Где же этот официант?!»<br/>— За Дорианом следят, — Мириам говорила так, будто бы блондина тут не было, и это задело Николаса. — Три дня.<br/>— То есть с тех пор как я повысил цену? — мужчина ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как проститут неуверенно кивал головой, а его пушистые волосы подпрыгивали в такт. — И ты его никогда не видел?<br/>— Я видел только одежду, которая на нем, в магазинах это последняя коллекция, — Дориан резко встал, когда раздался стук, это точно пришел официант, и широкими шагами дошел до дверей.<br/>— Надо проверить, есть ли слежка за остальным, — Мириам вздохнула и, достав телефон, начала что-то писать в заметках. — Может, опять маньяк какой-нибудь.<br/>— За другими слежки нет, — Дориан почти бросил поднос с чаем на кофейный столик. — Я опросил всех в общежитии, в борделе, уходил и приходил в разное время. Он следит только за мной.<br/>— Ты слишком много себе придумываешь…<br/>— За тобой слежка три дня, — итальянец резко прервал Мириам, эти детали заинтересовали его. — Как ты это заметил?<br/>— У меня гибкий график, — Дориан понял, что не мог выдержать заинтересованный взгляд Ника и начал накручивать волосы на палец. — Выходил в магазин за обедом для девочек или ездил за вещами в общежитие. Он был всегда за моей спиной.<br/>Ох, Мириам не понравилось, как босс поменялся в лице. Она знала, что он искал в рядах мафии умных и деятельных людей, и сейчас Дориан показал именно то, что он хотел видеть во всех своих подчиненных. Сообразительность и гибкость ума. Старуха недовольно цокнула, разговор шел не в лучшем для нее русле.<br/>Но она сдержалась, сейчас было не место и не время для проявления чувств. Возможно, скоро Дориану придется столкнуться с клиентом, из-за которого он сломается… Нет, не столкнется. Мириам хмыкнула, этот мальчишка не был помехой, а сейчас ему просто повезло, так что пускай наслаждается разговором с Николасом.<br/>Мужчина тщательно записал все приметы, которые перечислил проститут, и путь, по которому тот следовал. От дотошности, с которой Дориан рассказывал и показывал на карте все точки своего маршрута, ему захотелось рассмеяться. Проститут работал лучше, чем половина его телохранителей и частные детективы.<br/>«Мальчишка не прост, очень даже не прост. Каким образом он оказался в этом бизнесе? С его головой уже можно было достичь моих высот».<br/>— Вы упоминали маньяков, — Дориан отпил чай и поднял глаза на Ника. — У вас уже были такие случаи? Что с ними стало?<br/>— Были, — Николас кивнул и оскалился. — Если совсем были буйными и не понимали слов, отправлялись на дно Гудзона в бетонных ботинках. В лучших традициях итальянской мафии.<br/>Дориан опустил глаза и почувствовал, как покраснели его щеки. Перед ним сидел могущественный босс мафии, пил чай и придумывал, как Дориан пойдет сегодня домой. Но взгляд был злой, на первом месте у итальянской мафии были семейные ценности.<br/>А за семью можно и убить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дориана не снабдили гарнитурой или хотя бы наушниками, оперативники решили, что это отвлечет цель, если она увидит, что он разговаривает сам с собой. Так что ему пришлось идти в одиночестве, лишь краем глаза улавливая движения рассредоточенных по пути следования мафиози.<br/>Преследователь появился почти сразу, как только проститут вышел из борделя. Плотнее закутавшись в шарф, Дориан вздохнул и пошел обычной дорогой, не догадываясь о том, что творилось в штабе операции.<br/>— Что значит вы не знаете? — взревел Николас и ударил кулаком по столу.<br/>— Известные данные не совпадают ни с одним преступником, — один из капо пожал плечами. — Проверили все доступные данные, я ставлю на то, что это либо один из новеньких, либо человек со стороны.<br/>— Слишком дорогая одежда, — Джон стряхнул пепел в пепельницу. — Ник, это один из наших клиентов, вот как пить дать.<br/>— Да понял я, — итальянец взлохматил себе волосы, это меняло все его планы. — Схватить и аккуратно доставить сюда. Не бить, вести себя с ним нормально.<br/>— Понял, — капо сглотнул, ведь ему придется объяснять группе захвата, а это было той еще работенкой.<br/>— Что будешь делать? — Джон подал зажигалку своему боссу.<br/>— Сначала узнаем, кто это, — Николас крепко затянулся и выдохнул дым в потолок. — Не просто же так за Дорианом устроили слежку.<br/>Схватили преследователя на полпути к общежитию. Дориан завернул в один из переулков, там его и взяли в клещи. Проституту кое-как хватило сил обернуться на крик, но за мощными спинами оперативников не было видно волочащего ноги преследователя. Он с трудом вздохнул и медленно сполз по грязной стене, вся эта история закончилась, стоило только обратиться к Нику.<br/>— Дориан, — к нему подошел один из солдатов, которые следили за ним до общежития. — Нам приказано довезти тебя до…<br/>— Не надо, — Дориан поднял голову от колен и устало улыбнулся. — Мне нужно пройтись.<br/>— Но…<br/>— Скажите, что я сам отказался, — парень встал, будто у него и вовсе не было паники. — Спасибо.<br/>— Давайте хотя бы я пойду с Вами.<br/>— А вот это можно.<br/>— Как он? — Николас бросил быстрый взгляд на монитор, где грузили преследователя, а в руках уже было его досье.<br/>— Нормально, отказался от поездки до общежития, — Джон пожал плечами. — Сказали, что его сковала паника, но он быстро отошел.<br/>«А отказался он, только чтобы не привлекать внимание соседей? Умно, Дориан, умно».<br/>— Смотри, кто у нас на крючке, — Николас поднял досье. — Гордон Бенсон.<br/>— Ничего мне не говорит, — скривился Джон и рассмеялся. — Внезапно разбогатевший бизнесмен, который лежал в психушке, а ты совратил его проститутками?<br/>— Не угадал все, кроме последнего, — Николас задумчиво перелистнул дело преследователя. — Судья во втором поколении, жена и двое детей.<br/>— Да ну? — Джон хмыкнул и только тогда оторвался от телефона. — Что с ним стало? Развод?<br/>— Нет, как ни странно, абсолютно нормальный человек, — Николас сложил досье на свой стол и встал. — Пойдем поужинаем, а потом я сам с ним разберусь.<br/>Что вы знаете о подвалах мафии? Гордон тоже мало что знал о них до этого момента. Он знал только о частных кабинках, где предлагали услуги дорогие шлюхи, где царила атмосфера таинственности — что же окажется за следующей дверью — и беспросветной похоти. И сейчас он сидел на металлическом стуле, привязанный к его ножкам, сама камера была два на три метра, на стенах не было даже штукатурки. Возможно, он уже подхватил какой-нибудь грибок, сидя несколько часов в этой сырости, но лучше бы он и дальше находился в темноте, уверенный в том, что за стеной шумела вода или в углу появилась крыса, ведь в камеру вошел Ник и зажег единственную лампочку.<br/>Гордон не сразу понял, кто пришел, щурясь от яркого света и различая лишь очертания. Николас закрыл дверь и сунул руки в карманы брюк. Он никогда бы не начал разговор с такой мелкой сошкой как судья, но надо же, как сложилась судьба. Глаза Гордона привыкли к свету, и он стал бледнее, чем был, когда его схватили в том злосчастном переулке.<br/>— Итак, — протянул босс мафии и пнул какой-то камешек, он терпеть не мог находиться так глубоко под землей. — Я слушаю, почему ты следил за одним из наших работников.<br/>— Я не следил! — у мужчины началась истерика. — Я провожал его!<br/>— Было больше похоже на преследование, — Ник фыркнул и достал пачку, наличие лишней сигареты его заботило больше, чем мнение Гордона. — Так и почему же?<br/>— Дориан достоин большего, чем одинокая прогулка после работы, — судья шмыгнул носом. — А с тех пор как вы повысили на него цену, мы с ним не видимся…<br/>— Так и в чем собственно проблема, — Ник зажег сигарету и задумчиво пожевал фильтр. — Твои доходы позволяют снимать Дориана раз в месяц.<br/>— Это половина моей зарплаты! — вскрикнул Гордон, но только встретил равнодушный взгляд. — Сам попробуй скрыть расходы от жены, тем более такие большие. Да и хочется с Дорианом видеться гораздо чаще…<br/>— К счастью, жены у меня нет, — хмыкнул Ник и подошел к мужчине. — А видеться чаще у тебя в любом случае не получится.<br/>— Что? — Гордон с ужасом посмотрел на Николаса и вздрогнул. — Нет! Вы не посмеете! Вы не можете лишить меня такого удовольствия! Дориан…<br/>Гордон начал мямлить, на его глаза навернулись слезы и тело забила дрожь. Волосы окончательно растрепались, а ноги стали ватными, он даже не пытался брыкаться. Ник смотрел на медленно угасающего человека с какой-то дымкой в глазах. Ему было противно видеть, во что Гордон превратился всего из-за одного человека.<br/>— Дориан, — Гордон вскинул подбородок и с яростью посмотрел на Ника. — Заслуживает больше, чем ваш вшивый бордель! Сами попробуйте с ним переспать, он как будто читает ваши мысли! Он знает, как удовлетворить любого мужчину! Он просто ангел!.. А!<br/>— А теперь послушай меня, — Ник вытащил тлеющую сигарету и затушил ее о щеку Гордона. — Дориан просто шлюха в моем борделе, где все знают, как удовлетворить любого, а ты себе что-то придумал. Теперь за него цена выше, да и к тому же с этого момента тебе запрещено бывать в любом моем борделе. Через пару часов тебе предстоит объяснять своей женушке, откуда у тебя появился этот ожог.<br/>Николас хорошенько вдавил окурок в щеку Гордона, она заживет быстро, но вот его самолюбие — нет. Отдав приказ вышвырнуть мужчину на улицу, Ник поднялся к себе и открыл личное дело Дориана. Множество строк были пустыми, как и у многих других проституток, которые не хотели говорить о своей прошлой жизни, а с фото непроницаемыми голубыми глазами смотрел обычный парень.<br/>— Ты явно умен, — Ник достал сигарету. — Но ты почти ничего не рассказываешь о себе, все от тебя в восторге и одного ты уже свел с ума. Что же с тобой не так?<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— А я не должен быть в, ну, не знаю, — Дориан замялся и снова осмотрел свою обычную одежду. — В костюме?<br/>— Я предлагала Николасу, — Мириам покачала головой и проводила парня к лифту, ведущему на парковку. — Он отказался. Не слушает старших.<br/>«А с чего он собственно должен тебя слушать?»<br/>Проститут не показал, что знал про отношения Мириам и Ника. Точнее слухи, которые ходили. Говорили, что Николас мирился с Мириам только из-за ее опыта и постоянных доходов, но уже давно думал о том, чтобы хозяйку борделей сменил кто-то другой. Говорили, что многие приказы Николаса Мириам пропускала мимо ушей, делая либо по-своему, либо не делая ничего. Говорили, что она долгое время была любовницей отца Ника, так что многие считали истинной матерью мафии ее, а не мать Ника.<br/>«Интересно, что случилось с родителями Ника?»<br/>У Дориана появилось множество вопросов с тех пор, как он вошел в семью, но они отошли на второй план, когда он увидел темный лимузин и мужчину рядом с ним. Светло-бежевый пиджак с золотыми запонками, черный шелковый галстук, кучерявые волосы были убраны за уши. Ник всегда показывал, кто был боссом, и Дориан кое-как смог устоять на ногах. Но только потому, что вокруг было много лишних людей.<br/>— Добрый вечер, — Ник выбросил окурок и открыл для Дориана дверь. — Поехали.<br/>— Николас…<br/>Ник даже не повернулся к Мириам, на что она цокнула язык и, как только машина выехала с парковки, пошла обратно в клуб. Дориану же стало гораздо лучше, когда он оказался наедине с мужчиной и даже смог вздохнуть.<br/>— А почему, — итальянец поднял на него глаза от экрана, показывая, что ему действительно было интересно. — Я должен ездить с тобой?<br/>— Мои друзья, — Ник отложил телефон и мягко улыбнулся, Дориан в кожанном кресле в своих дырявых джинсах смотрелся инородно. — Постоянно забывают, насколько велико мое влияние. У меня лучшие работники на всех уровнях, а им разрешается пользоваться некоторыми преимуществами моей дружбы, если они будут выполнять мои приказы.<br/>— Какие забывчивые, — шкодливо хихикнул Дориан и лукаво посмотрел на босса.<br/>— И не говори, — хмыкнул итальянец и не успел вернуться к телефону, как его снова отвлекли.<br/>— Мне надо делать что-то определенное? Я не хочу накосячить, — Дориан поправил свои волосы и убрал их так же, как у Ника, за уши.<br/>— Постарайся себя продать, уверен, ты это умеешь.<br/>И Дориан сделал это в лучшем виде. В этом помог именно его вид — узкие джинсы и облегающая футболка. Стивен по началу отнесся с подозрением, увидев Ника в компании мужчины, но потом понял всю прелесть. Когда рука босса скользнула между бедер проститута, и Стивен увидел, как тот потянулся навстречу, все просьбы Ника были записаны и переданы исполняющим. В конце встречи ему было озвучено, что в борделе были всегда ему рады.<br/>На протяжении обратного пути Ник улыбался, все прошло идеально. Стивен вспомнил, что его жена не спала с ним уже много лет, а всего-то стоило приучить к хорошим манерам своих наркоторговцев и передать информацию про распоясавшихся мексиканцев на окраине города.<br/>— В мой кабинет, — Ник вышел из машины и подал руку Дориану. — Все прошло замечательно.<br/>Мириам улыбнулась и, кивнув, шаркающей походкой направилась к лифту. Дориану было необычно находиться вне борделя так долго, видеть, как вокруг сновал персонал, а он находился как будто за непроницаемой стеной. Да и не привык он так долго ничего не говорить, хотя и чувствовал, что поступал правильно.<br/>— Мириам, — Ник хмыкнул и открыл бар. — Приготовься к новому потоку клиентов. А, вот оно!<br/>— Стивен, видимо, заглотил наживку? — Мириам по привычке села на диван и поманила рукой Дориана, который с интересом рассматривал кабинет Ника.<br/>— Как миленький, — рассмеялся Ник и откупорил бутылку.<br/>Кабинет наполнился запахом вина, Дориан сначала не придал этому значения, его больше волновала реакция Мириам. Старушка была необычно спокойна и добра.<br/>— Похоже я все сделал правильно, — зашептал парень и удивленно захлопал глазами, за что получил снисходительную улыбку. — Я правильно себя веду?<br/>— Да, мальчик мой, — Мириам мягко завела выбившуюся прядку Дориана за ухо. — Все правильно. Ах! — Мириам хлопнула в ладоши, увидев этикетку вина. — Ты сегодня щедр, Николас. Дориан, даже ты должен попробовать это вино!<br/>— Да? — блондин принял бокалы от Ника для себя и женщины. — Ну, хорошо, как скажете, мадам.<br/>Только Мириам надо было следить за реакцией ее подчиненного и босса, а не рассуждать о том, что эта партия напоминала ее самую любимую партию из шестидесятых годов. Дориан узнал вкус и заметил, как посмотрел на него Ник, вспоминая, как когда-то они целовались со вкусом этого самого вина. Взгляд мужчины говорил о том, что ему нравилось, что Дориан хорошо выполнял свою работу, и он был не прочь продолжить обоюдное сотрудничество. А как Дориан мог отказать своему боссу?
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет, — Лиз поджала полные губы. — Ты не посмеешь купить мне эту палетку!<br/>— Почему? — Дориан устало вздохнул, абсолютно не понимая доводы подруги. — Я хочу подарить ее тебе…<br/>— Нужен повод!<br/>— Ты моя подруга, разве это не достаточный повод?<br/>Консультант в магазине устало улыбнулась. Друзья уже замучили ее своими спорами, Дориан складывал в корзинку все, что более или менее нравилось Лиз, а она выкладывала все обратно, причитая, что все дорого.<br/>«Да у меня денег на тысячи этих палеток! Почему я не могу купить одну для Лиз?!»<br/>А их прогулка начиналась так хорошо. Отгул от работы, хорошая погода, которая так и кричала о наступлении весны, обед в одном из ресторанов торгового центра и очередные распродажи в магазинах, в том числе парфюмерии и косметики. Лиз, как и обещала, подобрала парфюм себе и своему другу, а сейчас отправилась по магазину одна.<br/>Дориан сокрушенно вздохнул, это означало, что ему следовало оплатить свои покупки и дождаться ее вне магазина. Пока он двигался к кассам и думал, как загладить свою вину перед подругой без траты денег, его мягко схватили за локоть.<br/>— Дориан.<br/>— Ха? — парень удивленно поднял глаза и увидел перед собой мужчину.<br/>Он был выше, шире в плечах, с коротким ежиком мышиного цвета волос и квадратным лицом. Повседневная одежда смотрелась на нем инородно, учитывая, что Дориан запомнил этого мужчину в костюме и патрулирующим нижние этажи борделя.<br/>— Что-то случилось? — парень опасливо покосился в сторону Лиз.<br/>— Нет, — охранник покачал головой. — Это благодарность от Ника. Я должен оплатить твои покупки.<br/>— О? Вот как?<br/>Дориан взял себя за подбородок. Да, босс часто говорил, что хотел бы его как-нибудь отблагодарить.<br/>— Я могу отказаться? — Дориан изогнул бровь, когда охранник покачал головой.<br/>«То есть, даже если до этого я отказывался, он все равно хочет взять часть расходов на себя? Так можно?»<br/>— Только в этом магазине?<br/>— Если хочешь, то в течении дня можешь купить что угодно, — охранник вздохнул и отвел глаза.<br/>— О, это слишком долго, я не буду тебя так задерживать, — Дориан тихо рассмеялся. — Пойдем, нам нужно только одно. Можешь оплатить только это, — он кивнул на свою корзинку.<br/>После охранник ушел так же быстро, как и появился до этого, а Лиз решила ненадолго оставлять своего друга в одиночестве. Дориан сделал извиняющийся взгляд, и она рассмеялась — вот на что покупались клиенты борделя. И только когда они приехали в общежитие, и девушка по обыкновению крутилась в новой одежде перед ростовым зеркалом (первое, что она купила на свою первую зарплату), Дориан достал палетку, которую она так хотела.<br/>Подруга, разглядывая обтянутые джинсами ноги, щебетала что-то про моду для черных и про то, что она не совпадала с модой для белых, но на ней все равно все сидело отлично. В отражении появились руки Дориана с коробкой, и Лиз замолкла на полуслове.<br/>— Я же просила! — она мгновенно развернулась на каблуках и грозно посмотрела на парня.<br/>— Ты ждала ее с анонса! — Дориан всплеснул руками и рассмеялся. — Я мог бы купить всю коллекцию, но тебе же только она понравилась!<br/>— Ах, ты, плут!<br/>Девушка подскочила к нему и звонко поцеловала в лоб, а после выхватила коробку из его рук.<br/>— Знаешь, если ты сохранил чек, — Лиз осмотрела ее на предмет сорванных печатей. — Я все равно могу ее вернуть.<br/>— Чек, — протянул Дор и достал длинную белую полоску бумаги из джинс.<br/>И с невинной улыбкой в пару движений разорвал его и ехидно посмотрел на подругу.<br/>— Я его выбросил.<br/>Лиз зашлась смехом, да так, что проходящие мимо коллеги заглядывали в комнату и спрашивали, все ли с ней было в порядке. Радость девушки сохранилась и на следующий день, когда она сделала макияж, используя подарок. И ее заметили несколько обеспеченных мужчин и оплатили ее время.<br/>— Вроде бы ты гей, — Дэвид вздохнул, протирая бокалы. — А ведешь себя с Лиз как со своей девушкой.<br/>— Я всего лишь хочу сделать ее счастливой, — Дориан пожал плечами, наблюдая за щебечущей компанией девушек, в которой Лиз рассказывала про то, каким Дориан был лапушкой. — Она натерпелась, так что она это заслужила.<br/>— Что же ты будешь творить со своим парнем, — Дэвид закатил глаза, заметив, что девушки снова переместились за барную стойку.<br/>Последовала новая волна восторгов в сторону Дориана и щебет о том, что он был лучше клиентов, которые делали дорогие подарки. Дэвид дал салфетку, чтобы Дориан стер с себя помаду Лиз.<br/>— Не знал, что Дориан так популярен у девушек, — мягкий баритон заставил компанию друзей вытянуться по струнке. — Но спешу поздравить Лиз с такой популярностью, — Ник улыбнулся, слегка наклонив голову, и сложил руки в карманы брюк. — Даже в административной части здания говорят, что тебе идет сегодняшний макияж, а я вышел, чтобы посмотреть.<br/>— Благодарю, — Лиз рассмеялась и прикрыла рот ладонью. — Это все Дориан. Это он сделал мне такой подарок.<br/>— Какой хороший друг, — Ник фыркнул. — Дэвид, мне как обычно.<br/>— Конечно, босс.<br/>Девушки пропустили итальянца к барной стойке и только после того, как он забрал свой напиток и ушел, напоследок подмигнув Дориану, вызвав у того смешок, выдохнули и начали обсуждать ситуацию.<br/>— Лиз, тебя заметил Ник!<br/>— Может, ты получишь повышение?!<br/>— Ах! Я сейчас позеленею от зависти! Ник пришел посмотреть на тебя!<br/>— Девушкам лишь бы поболтать, — Дэвид обреченно растянулся на барной стойке. — Каждый визит Ника как будто праздник какой-то.<br/>— А что, разве это не так? — Дор хмыкнул. — Он действительно редко бывает тут.<br/>— Когда отец передал ему бразды правления, — Дэвид подпер кулаком голову. — Он бывал здесь каждый день, приветствовал клиентов, узнавал персонал и тому подобное. И потом, говорят, что Мириам сказала, что так нельзя, и запретила боссу тут появляться.<br/>Дориан задумался, уже несколько раз всплывали слухи о том, что Мириам учила Ника чему-либо, но вот только на личных встречах она была тише воды, ниже травы. А вот по отношению к своим подчиненным женщина вела себя так, будто это она все построила и сама набирала персонал.<br/>«Может, я слишком много думаю… Это не мое дело, хотя некоторые мои предположения могут быть верны. Интересно, если я сейчас поднимусь в кабинку номер десять, то встречу там Ника?» — приятные мысли заставили тело Дориана гореть и скорее проверить свою догадку.<br/>Николас действительно был там, смотрел на зал клуба, только-только открывшего свои двери. Конечно, он надеялся, что Дориан поймет намек, знал, что тому потребуется время, чтобы прикрыть свой уход от коллег и друзей, но вот то, что ему пришлось ждать добрых два часа, порядком взбесило.<br/>И поэтому, когда дверь кабинки хлопнула, а через несколько секунд за плечи его обняли знакомые тонкие руки, Николас оставался холодным. Но вот когда Дориан легко поцеловал его в щеку, он не смог сдержать улыбки и смешка.<br/>— Спасибо за оплату подарка Лиз, — парень обошел диван и сел рядом с Ником.<br/>— Я хотел сделать подарок именно тебе, — босс посмотрел на него с укором.<br/>— Там была и моя туалетная вода, — Дориан хихикнул и потянулся за поцелуем. — Которую выбрала для меня Лиз.<br/>Вроде бы они встречались не так давно, а руки сами тянулись к бедрам и плечам. Дориан забыл как дышать, но не то, что на брюках итальянца существовала ширинка.<br/>— Да что такое, — Ник мягко отстранил от себя проститута, чувствуя, как пуговица брюк легко поддалась любовнику. — Ты торопишься.<br/>— Сегодня — да, — Дориан встал и глубоко вздохнул, с трудом расстегивая джинсы. — Я слишком долго отбивался от преследующих меня девушек.<br/>— Похоже, все хотят от тебя подарков, — Ник хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как проститут рваными движениями снял с себя футболку.<br/>— А я хочу тебя уже гребанный час.<br/>Полностью раздевшись, Дориан практически запрыгнул на колени к Нику, который не успевал за ним. Он только-только снял пиджак, а парень уже расстегнул нижние пуговицы рубашки. Николас поджал губы и с силой прижал Дориана к себе, не давая ему ничего сделать.<br/>— Тебе прям не терпится, — итальянец не позволил ему ответить и заткнул глубоким поцелуем.<br/>Дориан улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами в волосы Ника, давая ему время хорошенько облапать его. Руки итальянца путешествовали по спине на бедра и обратно, вызывая у проститута мурашки по всему телу. Пожалуй, Ника даже заводило то, что он сам был еще в одежде, а Дориан уже полностью разделся и находился в его руках.<br/>— Хм?<br/>— Не особо люблю прелюдии, — зачарованно прошептал Дориан, выгибаясь дугой, когда Николас провел рукой между ягодиц.<br/>— Неужели, — мужчина почувствовал, что его член уже надо было освободить от плена штанов, да и самого от всего остального — тоже, и тяжело выдохнул в ухо блондина. — Ходил последний час с этим?<br/>Анальная пробка вышла с характерным звуком, который потонул в стоне Дориана, а после закатилась под столик. Николас не особо заботился, куда кидать ставший бесполезным предмет.<br/>— Разве это стоит того, чтобы лишать меня удовольствия?<br/>Ник схватил Дориана за волосы и потянул назад, чтобы тот больше прогнулся в пояснице и захлебнулся стоном, закусывая губы от поцелуев шеи и ключиц.<br/>— Если хочешь быть таким активным, — Ник резко ослабил хватку и, оскалившись, положил руки на спинку дивана. — Тогда прошу, я в твоих руках.<br/>«Не работает. Не работает. Не работает, черт возьми!»<br/>Вот, о чем думал Дориан, когда ватными пальцами пытался расстегнуть ширинку. Он стонал от бессилия и желания и не удержался от улыбки, когда наконец освободил член Николаса. Он заметил, как отреагировал босс, когда он полностью оседлал его — короткий стон и рефлекторно хватка за бедра.<br/>— И? Чего остановился?<br/>Заминка была недолгой, Дориан действительно подумал, что он получил контроль над Ником, но нет. Снова ехидный тон, который выводил его из себя и заставил двигаться и стонать так, как ни с одним клиентом. Вот только Ник контролировал его чуть больше чем полностью.<br/>— Я же вижу, что ты хочешь быстрее.<br/>Дориан действительно хотел быстрее и после слов любовника начал двигаться быстрее и резче. Приходилось до белых костяшек сжимать плечи Ника в попытках удержаться, тело так сильно горело, что пот ручьями стекал со спины, делая кожу неприятно липкой. Николас помогал Дориану насаживаться глубже, вырывая из него гортанные стоны.<br/>— Какой ты хороший любовник, — Николас убрал прилипшие волосы со лба Дориана, пока он отдыхал от судороги по всему телу.<br/>Проститут закусил губу, он снова кончил первым. Снова продержался слишком мало, а тело требовало еще. Гордость не позволяла ему слезть и помочь Нику, например, рукой. Глубокий вдох и выдох, и он начал двигаться вновь. Медленно, трясясь от удовольствия и рвано хватая ртом воздух, который слишком быстро заканчивался в легких. Ник убрал руки с бедер и с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как проститут заканчивал работу, потом он признается себе, что это было слишком возбуждающе. Даже для такого непредвзятого любовника как он. Небольшой знак, Дориан остановился, привстал, и тут же итальянец прижал его к себе и поцеловал. Парень не сопротивлялся, когда Ник забрызгал его, но вот босс недовольно скривился, поняв, что брюки придется менять.<br/>— Все же, — устало выдохнул Ник и помог переместиться Дориану на подушки дивана. — Мне тоже надо снимать одежду.<br/>Дориан хрипло рассмеялся и потянулся так, чтобы ноги оказались на ногах Николаса. Ах, приятная усталость, которой он не ощущал после того, как обслуживал клиентов.<br/>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой после душа? — промурлыкал Дориан, чувствуя, как Ник гладил его по ноющим ногам.<br/>— Буду не против, — Ник хмыкнул и вытащил телефон. — Как насчет ужина?<br/>Официантка ничего не сказала, когда увидел Дориана, выходившего из душа в одном полотенце, а Ник поблагодарил ее за пакет с одеждой и поднос с заказанной едой. Девушка поклонилась и вышла, вот только она направилась не на кухню или комнату отдыха, а в кабинет Мириам.<br/>— Мадам? — она аккуратно открыла дверь.<br/>— Чего тебе? — Мириам даже не подняла голову от бумаг.<br/>— Вы просили докладывать обо всем, — официантка поняла, что старуха не будет сердиться, если она начнет наглеть. — Я… заметила кое-что. Связанное с боссом.<br/>— И что же? — Мириам подняла голову и сцепила сухие пальцы перед собой в замок.<br/>— А что мне за это будет? — официантка поджала губы, надеясь получить от старухи компенсацию, но ей не хватило силы воли и твердости в голосе.<br/>— Я не спущу тебя с лестницы, дрянная девка! — старуха хлопнула по столу, повышая голос. — Говори давай!<br/>Официантка тут же вжала голову в плечи и прижалась к закрытой двери.<br/>— Николас был с каким-то мужчиной в десятой кабинке! — выпалила девушка, ожидая еще один крик хозяйки борделя.<br/>Но его не последовало.<br/>— Мужчина? — Мириам откинулась на спинку кресла и начала нервно перебирать кольца. — Ты его знаешь?<br/>— Дориан, — официантка шмыгнула носом. — Это был Дориан.<br/>— Хорошо, спасибо, дорогая, — Мириам мягко улыбнулась и махнула рукой, показывая этим, чтобы девушка уходила. — Ожидай небольшую прибавку к зарплате на этой неделе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>